


Generation of Phoenix

by Mystrale



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blackmail, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrale/pseuds/Mystrale
Summary: the teams of Yosen, Seirin, Shutoku, Kaijo thought that the Winter Cup was fast approaching and should be their only problem ... but it was not counting on a certain emperor who has another project in mind ...a lot of yaoi couple, a little ooc (not too much hope), a zest of violence (especially for midorima) shake the mix and you get GoP





	1. prologue and begining of problems

**It had been several days since then ... since Seirin's team had beaten Aomine's.**

**Since then, the victory had given way to a big worrywart: Kuroko.**

**Indeed, the youngest generation of miracles had not wished to share the joy of their victory with his friends and claimed that he had to return home.**

_**Unfortunately, he had not come back since ...** _

**Rikô and Hyuga, who were the two most rational people on the team, (and also the most sadistic for training but that's not the point), had initially declared that it was normal after playing against such a strong team, even their "ghost" player would be at the end of the roll. Even more, now that everyone knew that Aomine was Kuroko's first "light". Because it was obvious to all that it had been difficult for the player in the shadow to compete with his former light.**

_**At least that was what the coach and captain of the team had deduced recent events.** _

**However, these explanations (however plausible), were not at all convincing for Seirin's "tiger": Kagami Taiga.**

_**The young man of American origin was Kuroko's teammate since they joined the team.** _

**He knew the phantom player better than anyone else: he could read on his constantly impassive face, believed in him like no one else, and ... was madly in love with him.**

**And yes, Kagami could not deny it: over time, his "shadow" (as Kuroko himself had chosen to call himself), had become the light of the existence of Seirin's "tiger" and the latter did not like the idea of not having any news for several days.**

_**It worried him.** _

**"BAKAGAMI! Move, the ball comes at you!" He suddenly heard Rikô screaming, the coach of the team.**

**The nicknamed "BAKAgami" reacts instinctively and catches the ball in flight.**

**But before he could understand anything, it was Tepei Kiyoshi (called "Iron Heart") who intercepted the ball and send it to Hyuga (the captain of the team) who, scoring a magnificent basket a 3 points, ended the friendly match between the two groups of Seirin ...**

**"It's okay, you guys can go take a shower, you deserved it," Rikô said before taking a hard look at Seirin's "tiger" and adding, "Except you BAKAGAMI! You stay there! We need to talk!"**

_**The whole team swallowed with difficulty, feeling the murderous aura of their coach while the American followed her grumpily.** _

**"Poor Kagami ..." gasped iron heart with some compassion at seeing Seirin's tiger left with their tyrannical trainer, before a cold voice replied, "It'll teach him to not screw up!"**

_**at this words Teppei sighed** _

**The iron heart turned to the person who had just spoken, and who was none other than the captain of the team:  
\- Hyuga?  
\- What?  
\- What happened to you to react like that? You had a fight with Kagami?  
\- As if I had something to do with bakagami! And you, take care of your knee injury before mothering the other idiot!  
-Hyug ....**

**"Shut up baka, I cannot to stand you!" interrupted his captain before going off to the showers. Which prevented him from hearing a heart of steel murmur as an answer: "I know ... this is my greatest sorrow …"**

  
  


**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx(on the side of kagami)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

  
  


**"So what's the story?"**

_**Seirin's tiger had expected everything except this question from his coach and so he remained silent.** _

**"Let me guess ... it's related to Kuroko?"**

**In spite of himself, Kagami shivered in the name of his shadow. Jumping on the occasion, Riko continued her interrogation:  
\- So I was right! It's the absence of Kuroko that was affected on you! So what are you waiting for? Call him, bakagami!  
\- You think I did not made that alrady?! Since that night I have not stopped calling him! And guess what? He never answers!  
\- You tried to go see him at his place?  
\- of course! But he does not answer anymore! He...**

**"He's avoiding you?" asked a familiar voice that had the effect of exasperating Seirin's tiger ...**

**"Midorima, what are you getting here ?!" Kagami asked at the shutoku shooter that had just arrived without warning.**

**Undaunted by Kagami's angry voice, the old miracle shooter readjusted his glasses before continuing as if nothing had happened: "You know Bakagami, maybe if Kuroko is avoiding you, it's because he finally understood that someone as weak as you does not deserve to be his light ... After all ... you will never have the level of Aomine ... "**

**"Shut up!!!" interrupted the volcanic teenager trying to punch his green-haired rival before bursting:**

**"Do you think I'm not aware that I am not on Aomine's level yet?! That I don't measure how much a colossal gap in level between the miracle generation and me ?! Between Kuroko and me ?!! And do not be fooled: I know perfectly well that I'm worth practically nothing on the floor if he was not there ... But that will not change the fact that i'm THE light of Kuroko! Not Aomine! He has been, but it's a thing of the past! Now it's him and me, the duo of shadow and light, so don't go mixing up your things! "**

**The Seirin Tiger would continue these vociferations if Riko hasn't interrupted him:  
\- Instead of getting upset to everyone, bakagami, go to kuroko and talk to him!  
\- It may not be a good idea if you ask my opinion.  
\- Except that we do not ask you Midorima. Go now, Kagami. Anyway, in your current state I will not let you play until you talk to Tetsu. Understand?!**

**Seirin's tiger did not reply but turned on his heel. He refused to admit it but the coach was right: as long as he did not put the points with his shadow, he would not be able to play properly …**

 


	2. Cryings Hearts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is too long because if I had just dedicated it to Hyuga and Kiyoshi it would have been too short so that's good reading (I hope)

 

 

**Meanwhile in the locker room, Hyuga had been storing the equipment and Teppei had volunteered to help him.**

**After several minutes that seemed like an eternity, the iron heart broke the silence and asked his captain:  
\- Hyuuga, can I ask you a question?  
\- Do as you like.  
\- Good. In this case ... can you explain to me why you seem so on edge? More than usual i mean.  
\- You get ideas, you moron! I am as usual.  
\- You are mad at Kagami.  
\- Huh ?! Of course not!  
\- It was not a question.  
\- ...  
\- That's what I thought ... So why do you seem angry with him? And do not tell me it's because of his last days performance on the field, I would not believe you.  
\- ...  
\- So?  
\- Rahhhh! You make me pissed off with your questions ! Leave me alone!  
\- No Hyuga. I will not move from here until I get an answer and you know it.**

**The captain and the pillar of Seirin stayed several good minutes to face each other, when suddenly Kyoshi looked down resignedly before concluding: "ok, glowing eye, I understood, I won't mix your lover problems."**

**This sentence had a devastating effect on the captain, who became angry and vociferated:  
\- How so, my "love problems" ?! What are you suggesting? That I am gay? What, I like Bakagami? I do not even know which of your assumptions is the most stupid and which is the most insulting!  
\- You know it's not a shame to be interested in men, Hyuga....  
\- It's easy for you to say that! You're not in love with a member of your team!**

**___ _New white during which the pillar of Seirin and the captain do not dare to say anything then ...._ ___**

**"So that was the problem ... ha ha" the Iron Heart forced himself to laugh before his captain interrupted him angrily:  
\- It's not funny, bastard! And I forbid you to talk about it to anyone!  
\- Do not worry, it's not my style. Besides, I did not really laugh. I thought you were cute to be such a tsundere. Kagami is very lucky.  
\- M ... Me? "Tsundere" ?! No- but you cracked the brain of your ! for sure!**

**"Maybe so," the other replied with a deep stupid smile (at least according to the point of view of his captain). Before adding: "or maybe it's just because you're my friend, that we understand each other and that I like to tease you ..."**

**The captain sniffed contemptuously, then said, "We're not friends, you're just the idiot who tricked me into founding and becoming a basketball club. the captain."**

**If this reply had been dropped, as usual, with a certain cynicism of its own, Hyuuga was surprised to hear no reply of the "iron heart" and cast him a questioning look. He seemed ready to leave the room. Raising an eyebrow, the captain called to him:  
\- May I know where you're going?  
\- I'm coming back. I did my part of the storage.  
\- Cannot even wait for me to finish before leaving?  
\- No, sorry. I just remembered that I had to see a physio for my knee ...  
\- It still makes you suffer?**   
**\- A little, yes...**

**"** _ He's still lying so bad. _ **" his captain thought as he watched Seirin's pillar go out without a word. Before adding, as tired: "** _ But he is not the only one... _ **"**

  
  


**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

  
  


**After a long walk to wonder what he could say to his teammate, Kagami came to Kuroko's house. He wanted to knock from the outset at the door but changed his mind at the last moment.**

**  
"** _ But what am I afraid of ?Kuroko is my partner! I have the right to go see him! _ **"He got angry internally, before taking his courage with both hands and finally knock at the door. It did not take 3 seconds for Seirin's tiger to hear the playful yapping of N°2.  
"Damn, why did that idiot adopt the dog? He could not take a cat like 90% of people who have pets?" pouted Seirin's tiger before a voice from nowhere answered:  
"I do not like cats, they are so independent that they spend their life elsewhere and remember our existence only when it serves their interest."**

**Kagami jumped before sighing:  
\- Kuroko, I already told you not to do that .... I'm going to have a heart attack.  
\- Sorry. So what do you want?**

**At this question, Kagami frowned, realizing that something was wrong with his teammate's behavior.**

_**Indeed, the bluish used to have a constant "poker face" but was nevertheless kind to the tiger while now, his eyes and body attitude showed that something was wrong.** _

**"Kuroko, do you have a problem?" dared to ask Kagami.**

**His shadow threw (unconsciously) a glance into the interior of the house before answering, determined look:  
\- No, Kagami-kun there is no problem. I just needed to get over the match against Aomine and ...  
\- Do not take me for a fool! I want to know what's going on!**

**"There is a problem, Tetsuya ?" asked a voice.**

**Hearing it, Kuroko became livid ...**

**Faced with the reaction of his shadow, Kagami looked up to find the person who had just emerged from the house ...**

**Like Kagami, he was a man.**

**Like Kagami, he had a sporty physique.**

**Like Kagami, he had glowing, slightly shaggy hair.**

**But the similarities stopped there.**

**For unlike Kagami, he hugged Kuroko, let his left hand sneak under the t-shirt of the young player, while his right hand played with the cerulean wicks of the little teen.**

**That man made Seirin's Tiger furious. He was about to ask what all of this meant (and incidentally send his fist in the face of this guy who dared to fiddle with his teammate by calling him by his name ), when the other red cut him the grass under the foot:  
\- Who are you? What are you doing at Tetsu house?  
\- Introduce yourself first.  
\- Ah.... It is not seen? I'm Tetsu's boyfriend and my name is Akashi. So can you answer my question now?**

**But Kagami did not answer. No words could pass his lips while in his head the ideas were jostling: this guy was ... Kuroko's boyfriend? Kuroko was ... gay?! Impossible! He would have noticed it! Or at least guessed, considering all the time they spent together (not counting the time that the tiger spent subtly to watch over his shadow).**

_**So no, no and definitely NO, his teammate could not be on this side! He could not stand this idea.** _

**He was out of his thoughts by the slightly impatient voice of Akashi who reiterated his question:  
\- You still have not answered me. Who are you and what are you doing here?  
\- Well, I...**

**"He's my neighbor and my particular English teacher." Kuroko suddenly spoke in a tone that Kagami guessed a certain press to complete this discussion.**

**"** _ But why do it with a lie? _ **" Thought Seirin's tiger before Akashi's annoying voice pulled him out of his inner questioning :  
\- If this is your particular teacher, what is he doing here?" Tetsu? Especially since I am able to increase the average in all subjects.  
\- He just came to get his pay.  
\- Really? And how much did you owe him?  
\- 1826 yen.  
\- 1826 yen? Given the little progress you made in English, this guy must be a poor teacher. But hey, since you have to pay him ...**

**With these words, Akashi took a wallet out of his pocket and drew 6087 yen before explaining: "It's your pay with the allowances, because now Kuroko will no longer use your services. Not true Tetsuya? "**

**Kagami was furious at the behavior of the other red, but his blood froze when he heard the voice of his shadow respond in a resigned voice: "he's right ... do not step your feet here anymore sensei."**

**Seirin's tiger's heart missed a beat upon that, while Akashi smirked. He went back inside, motioning the ferryman to follow him. The latter looked away from his partner and was about to follow the other red when he stopped hearing the barking of N°2 ...**

**Turning around, the smuggler discovered that the little beast refused to go in and nodded at the tiger, which had not moved.**

**"N°2, come, we have to go back ..." Kuroko said to the little dog who was staring at Seirin's Tiger. There was hope in his eyes, none of the two Seirin rookies really noticed him. In any case, what would they understand? Humans are unable to decipher the language of animals ...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(N°2 point of vew)**

**I know it did not concern me, but I was convinced that my human made the wrong choice by turning his back on the nice red-haired giant: I had seen in their game with the big ball, how much my human master and giant were both happy.  
I had seen, even outside their playground, that my human was looking for the company of the giant.   
So why did he want to drive him away now, while the other monster (red-fur too), stinking of blood, stayed close to my human and huddled against him when he did not make him cry?**

**Because yes, he made my human cried. He hurt him! I saw it but I could not do anything! The only one who could save him was the nice giant; that's why I was doing everything to keep him ...**

**"No°2, come on, we have to go in ..." I heard my human saying in a voice that tore my heart.**

**But I did not let myself be defeated and placed myself with determination before the giant whom my instinct had elected as being the only one able to protect my human, and shouted at his address:**

**"No way to get in! Our place is with your giant not the other monster!"**

**Of course, he did not understand me. Nevertheless, I had to pull out the fangs without realizing it because I heard the "monster" declare coldly:**

**"Tetsu, this dog was already useless but if he starts to show fangsat us, we can not stand for that. I'm going to call the animal pound to pick him up. "**

**I shuddered furiously as I feared at this announcement: for us dogs, this "animal pound" has always been the representation of death; she goes to take a dog at his masters and we never see him again ... The monster wanted me to disappear because I became annoying. To have full powers over my human... But I smiled internally because I knew that my human would never accept that.**

**"I ... Do not do that Akashi-kun! N°2 would never hurt me so ..." I heard the protest of my clumsy human while I sniffed contempt at such evidence; Of course I will never hurt my human! How could I do the least harm to the person who found me in the street and adopted, after my former human abandoned me in a vulgar cardboard ?! For a moment, I tried to regain my composure, but the voice of the "monster" stopped me when he said:**

**"Anyway, someone needs to teach the animal discipline ..."**

**Then, without any notice, he jostled my human and grabbed me by the skin of the back in the idea to hit me, but the impact did not happen, because a hand full of strength held the monster.**

**Opening my eyes I discovered that the person who had intervened was the "nice giant".**

  
  


**(End of P.O.V of N°2).**

  
  


**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(P.O.V Kagami)**

  
  


**It is true that I do not like dogs and for good reason, I am cynophobic.**

**However, given the size of Akashi and that of N°2, he was sure that if the other bastard touched the mutt to punish him, there was more than 98% chance that he killed him without even wanting. So I had no choice but to intervene and it did not seem to please the other bastard ...**

**"Let go of me." He ordered coldly, giving me the impression that he wanted to kill me with a look.**

**But, (personal pride obliges), I refused and defied his eyes, without blinking a moment.**

**At least , until N°2 is agitated enough to bite Akashi (which was not to displease me). The latter, surprised by the pain, released No. 2 of all its height.**

**Fortunately for the poor beast, Kuroko caught him instinctively.**

**"He is fine?" I asked my shadow, trying to hide the phobic feeling that his dog had only temporarily managed to make me forget and that invaded me again.**

**But even before Kuroko could answer me, the other imbecile restart his crisis :  
\- Who cares that this beast is doing well ?! Get rid of it or I call the animal pound!  
\- But ... Akashi ...  
\- No "but". Make a choice: you get rid of it, or we kill it.**

**I smiled internally, saying that Akashi was addressing a wall: Kuroko would never have agreed to leave N°2. He was too attached to this dog.**

**So, i thought i was falling from the clouds when i saw Kuroko put the little beast on the ground and tell him in a cold, emotionless voice, (which did not suit him at all), those words that froze me in horror: "Go away".**

**(End POV.Kagami)**

  
  


**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

  
  


**(P.O.V N ° 2).**

**"Go away".**

**I could not believe it ... My human wanted me to leave ?! It was a joke, did not it?**

**Before I could really realize the words of my human I heard the "nice" giant react with energy to such an announcement:  
\- What? Are you serious Kuroko ?! N°2 is ...  
\- Do not interfere with that Sensei, it's not concern you anymore ...  
\- That ... It does not concern me anymore ?! Kuroko listen to me ! You have to ...**

**"He has no reason to listen to you, now leave OUR property or I call the police".**

**I could not help grunting when I heard the "monster" declared this horrible lie as if it were the purest evidence.**

**Seriously, who were we laughing at here ?! This house was that of my human and myself! Not that of this tyrant who stank the blood!**

**"It's not YOUR house, it's Kuroko and N°2!" the "nice giant" got away with the address of the other red.**

**The latter put his arm around the body of my human before replying to the address of my ally:  
\- If you do not believe me, you just have to ask ... Not true MY little Tetsu?  
\- Yes ... Akashi-kun ...**

**"That's it, it's my Tetsu ..." the monster declared before gripping my human firmly and connecting their mouths violently.**

**As usual, it outraged me: I saw my human who, although being meekly do, seemed to seek, to ask for help with the look. However, even before I could intervene I saw "the nice giant" seize "the monster" with a piece of his garment and forcefully separate from my human before roaring with rage: "take your dirty hand away from Kuroko, fucking psycho! "**

**"The monster" no more worried that it answered in the tone of the provocation:  
"You're nothing for Tetsu, I'm his lover, which gives me the full right to touch Tetsu where, when, how I want, and as much as I want."   
**   
  


**This time the words of the "monster" finished the patience of the "giant" of my human who threw himself on him, furious, and began to hit him.**

**But all of a sudden, I saw a silver thing and long glow in the hand of the monster ...**

**I knew this object. Not his name, but the monster's use of it: he had already used this thing on the "rival" friend of my human (a boy whose fur was green as lawn and had an orange outfit like the big ball that my human and his friends liked to pursue). I remember how this boy had taken on him to master his pain, before cracking under the terrified gaze of my human and the obvious amusement of the "monster".**

**So no and definitely no, I did not intend to leave the "monster" the opportunity to hurt another member of the pack of my human. Not if I could avoid it ...**

**(End of P.O.V of N°2)**

  
  


**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

  
  


**(P.O.V of Kagami)**

**I do not know what fly had stung me ...**

**In fact if I knew: I was in love with Kuroko and eaten by jealousy.**

**But what had triggered all was to hear that foolish man say that "MY ghost" was his PROPERTY.**

**And to top it all, he dared to defile the delicate lips of Kuroko by storming his mouth! So yes, I cracked!**

**Driven by my anger and my blind jealousy, I had thrown myself on him with the idea of giving him the thrashing of his life.**

**But suddenly, when I thought I had taken over, I realized that the glare of his eyes had changed and even before I could understand what was happening I saw No. 2 leap and the second after that, I heard Akashi swear an oath of pain before realizing that his hand was bleeding profusely.**

**Turning back to the dog of my shadow, I noticed that he stared at me as if he understood my gratitude towards him.**

**This aside only lasted a short time because immediately I saw Kuroko run, not to us, but to the other swelling ...**

**(End P.O.V Kagami).**

  
  


**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

  
  


**"Akashi-kun, how are you?" the ghost player asked before returning an icy glare to N°2 and Seirin's tiger. Then he ordered in a neutral but clearly hostile voice:  
\- Leave.  
\- What ?! But ... Kuro ......  
\- You hurt Akashi-kun. So leave this property. And NEVER come back. I do not want to see you any more.**

**This time, Kuroko's words hit the mark as, just to look at Kagami's expression, the little ghost player could practically see the heart of Seirin's tiger tearing into piles of small pieces.**

**After what seemed like an eternity of silence for the little ghost player, the Seirin's tiger finally relaxed his lips and it was in a hoarse voice that he let go: "I understand, if that's really what you want then ... I'll leave you ... Sorry... "**

**And without a word more, Seirin's ace turned on his heel without noticing for a moment the painful look of the ghost staring at him as he walked away.**

**"Sorry Kagami-kun," murmured the young smuggler before he felt Akashi's sudden hug when he whispered in his ear, "you were perfect, Tetsuya ..." With these words, he hold his lips and stormed the mouth of Kuroko who couldn't repel the person who isnt'it the one for whom his heart was beating …**

 


	3. silece toward a hawk

 

 

**His heart was still beating crazy. Even though he had not show anything before Bakagami and Seirin's coach, he was really worried about Kuroko too.  
**   
Of course, he was not worried for the same reason as the tiger, the well-being of the ghost player.  
  
No, he, Shintaro Midorima was not in love with Kuroko. He was just scared as he knew how far Akashi could go to get what (according to the words of the red) "came back to him by right" ...  
  
Shintaro looked at his injured hand (now completely covered by a bandage himself concealed by a black glove) and thought about Akashi's words when he mutilated him ... 

**  
**  
( _Flash back Midorima_ ).

**  
**  
Midorima found it strange that after the match against Aomine, Kuroko would not come to the field where Bakagami spent most of his time. He had guessed that the little blue had fallen in love with the big red-haired tiger idiot ...  
  
He went to "the ghost" home and regretted it as soon as he discovered Akashi.  
  
The latter, more than satisfied with the fear he felt emanated from the green of Shuutoku, had made him a proposal that the green had reject automatically.  
  
This refusal slightly annoyed the red, which catching his hand abruptly and holding it with one hand, seized it with the other, a pair of scissors which he thrust violently into the Shuutoku's hand until it was pierced thoroughly by the blade.  
  
The pain was unbearable, but Midorima refused to let Akashi has the satisfaction of hearing him scream.  
  
However, when Akashi removed the blade quickly and without the slightest precaution, the miraculous shooter could not hold back a cry of agony.  
  
While he was holding his mutilated hand, Midorima felt that Akashi hugged him from behind to keep him from moving as he whispered in his ear these words full of self-explanatory threats: "It hurts, is it not, Shintaro? So imagine what a poor hawk baby would feel if I feel the need to pass my anger again, but this time ... on him ... " 

**  
**  
( _End F.B of Midorima_ ).

  
  


**The miracle shooter could not help but shuddered at the memory of Akashi's words: the words to threat of the red never could been taken lightly. And the green would not take the risk to make that kind of mistake. Not now when the victim was an innocent "poor baby hawk" ...  
**   
"Takao ..." murmured Midorima painfully before another cheerful voice, this one, hailed it ...  
  
"Shin-channnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!"  
  
The so-called "Shin-chan" raised his head and glared his green eyes at the object of his thought that came (as usual) to draw his attention loudly: Takao Kazunari, the said Hawk Eye.  
  
At the sight of his teammate, Midorima's heart sank: accepting Akashi's proposal meant letting the hawk failed to fly and thus, from Midorima's point of view, losing him.  
  
But on the other hand, refusing Akashi's offer also meant as losing him, but this time putting Takao in danger ... So, as painful as it was for him, Midorima knew what decision to take ...  
  
"Shin-chan! Hello, the earth calls Shin-chan, you hear me? Shin-chan, Shin-channnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! "  
  
"Bakao. Stop bawling! What's the matter with you?" The green man suddenly became irritated at his too-energetic teammate, before losing his composure in front of the monumental smile of the little brown (* small from Midorima's point of view because Takao had a standard size for a basketball player in a Japanese team *): it was really too touching (even if, in good "tsundere" he was, Midorima would never have recognized it ...)  
  
He tried his best to calm his jumping heart as if it was coming out of his ribcage; it was what he felt each time Takao smiled at him that way (that is, whenever the brown man saw the green), or that he embraced it to annoy him.  
  
Because yes, for the greatest misfortune of the miracle shooter (and tsundere), Takao was a very touchy person and his favorite target for his surprise cuddle attacks was none other than this dear Midorima.  
  
And that was very stressful for the heart and mind of the green. Fortunately Aomine and Kise have been giving him the same attack in their old years. Otherwise it would have been a long time ago since he would pluck Takao in the locker room of the Shuutoku's basketball club ...  
  
Just at this last idea, Midorima felt his internal temperature rise: imagine Takao and him in a friendly relationship at the locker room or showers of the sports room, he would suffer from nosebleed if he could not able to keep his cool under any circumstances.  
  
But he was not like that; he was not the type of person to fantasize about someone he knew he could not AND should not have. Or was it?  
  
"Shin-chan? Are you sure you're okay ? You're all red ... Are you sick?" Suddenly questioned him the object of his (desires) thoughts; Takao stopped ranting nonsense to fix Midorima's concern.  
  
Not managing to escape the inquisitive gaze of his teammate, Shintaro mechanically raised his glasses on his nose, while his gloved hand, he put on Takao's chest, trying to push his partner away.  
  
It was his first big mistake and he did not realize it until it was too late … 

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

******(POV Midorima)  
**   
" _ Even these clothes are like him: soft and warm ... and I bet his skin would be even more ... I can feel that despite my glove and his clothes _ **"  
**   
___ first realization__  
  
"  _ damn it ! I still fantasize about him  _ **"**

******___ Second achievement ___  
**   
"  _ The glove! If Takao notices, he will surely ...  _ **"  
**   
"Shin-chan, why are you wearing only one glove? "  
  
I sighed and slapped myself internally: obviously Takao would notice. It was him after all, and Takao always noticed everything. 

******Or at least, almost everything: he never noticed me changing regarding my feelings towards him and it was just too well: I could not bear the idea of losing him, so I refused to imagine him disgusted or terrified, if he understood that I was not attracted to women and more than anything, that I was loving him.  
**   
That's why I made a point of being cold and brittle with him. Yet, Takao was stubborn: the more distant I was from him, the more he stuck himself to me and it went without saying that even in everyday life, it was embarrassing, annoying and tiring. Even so, deep inside, I would not want to change this relationship at all.  
  
Well, if I could have change anything, it would have been to no longer have to be jealous to all the girls who approached us. They annoyed me and it was terrifying knowing that maybe one day my partner would go away with one of them.  
  
But for now, Takao did not pay any attention to them.  
  
He must believe that he was difficult in love and that should be good: as long as he has not found the rare pearl, he would stay with me and currently, that was all I wanted; even if my feelings were caged, I would lock him away too.  
  
" _ What am I saying ?! Given the current situation, I should instead encouraging him to find a girlfriend. I should ... open the cage  _ **"**

****"Shin-chan? Why do you not answering me? "** **

**_**Removing myself from my thoughts, I turned my attention to this rare bird: there were never two Takao anyway...**_ **  
****  
" _And to say that I trampled his dreams with the generation of miracles before joining Shuutoku ... I did not even enjoy that game ... All of us didn't... But I crushed his team, his dream that time ... And despite, that he continued to ... Tolerate? How such a thing is possible?_   **"  
**  
**"Shin-chan? Are you sure you're okay?"**

******  
**That's right, he was still waiting for an answer, but what about him? To send him toss? This was the last thing I wanted now, but telling him the truth was out of the question: I did not want the last image he kept of me to be a liar. On the contrary, I would love to allow myself to open up for him ...  
  
For once. Just for once, I wanted to open the door of this cage and stroked this falcon ... touched his feathers, his antlers, put the tips of my fingers that didn't deserve any of these on his beak ...  
  
" Just once… " 

****"Huh? What's that Shin-chan? What do you mean by just once?"** **

****_**I frozed. Words had cross my lips? No, it could not be!** _ **  
**  
"Shin-chan? "  
  
" _Damn! Damn!_ **" I panicked mentally.**

****My silence at these solicitations must have annoyed Takao and he lost his temper:  
**** \- Shin-chan! Tell me what's going on, I can see that something is wrong!  
\- It's ok Kazunari. Don't worry ... I was just ...  
\- Of course not, it's not right! The proof is, you just called me by my first name! So tell me what's going on!  
\- No.  
\- Do you not trust me that much?  
\- Huh?  
\- We're teammates, dammit! And I believe that we are friends so why don't you talk to me?! Why don't  you ever talk to me? Why don't you ever open up to me?  
\- Don't say things like that Takao ... If I didn't tell you anything, it's because you wouldn't like to know.  
\- It's up to me to judge that, Shin-chan. Open up a little bit, I'm your partner, I can hear everything you ...  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
_**By the time Takao spoke to me, he coincidentally grasped my injured hand, which invited that small manifestation of pain ...**_ **  
**  
"  _Shit !_   **" I yelled mentally realizing that I had betray myself.  
**   
I saw the look of Takao getting worried and before I could stop him from doing anything, he had already remove my glove and discovered the bandage tarnished with red ...  
  
His eyes went from worried to furious, and I realized at that moment that I was more than interested to find at least an excuse for this. Takao would be willing to try avenging me if I told him the truth. While Takao was a hawk, Akashi would be a velociraptor.  
  
_**So no. No way I'm going to let him run to his death ...**_

****This time, Takao exploded:** **

******\- Who is it ? Who did that to you Shin chan?  
** \- No one important. Do not worry, I could still play for the team.  
\- That's not what I want to know! How is knowing that it will not prevent you from playing important right now?! Me, what I want to know is which asshole did this to you!  
\- Being rude will not change anything Takao ... What is done is done.  
\- Tell me who it was!  
\- No. You don't know him anyway.  
\- Shin-chan ...  
\- I said NO, Takao! For once in your life, please!  
\- You see ! It's just like earlier, I want to know and you lock yourself up.  
\- (baka! it's for your good that I do this!) ...  
\- I'm really stupid to think we were friends ...  
\- Huh?  
  
"If we had been friends you would have told me ... but I guess if you wanted to talk to someone, it will surely be Kuroko or even that idiot Kise ... After all, who is better than the members of the generation of miracles? To allow a miracle shooter to confide? I'm sorry for hurting you Shin-chan ... Tomorrow I ... You don't have to be bothered by me anymore, "he said before turning away.  
  
Takao's words had hit me, the part when he said that "tomorrow he would not bother me anymore" made me lose all self-control and coherent thoughts. The only thing that remained in my mind was that I had to open up the cage, open it before the hawk break it and fly off, hurt, far away ...  
  
So, obeying only the desire to not to lose him, I jumped after him. I caught him quickly and with my healthy hand, I seized his wrist to hold him. When he turned, I left neither of us time to think, and seized his lips without a word.  
  
Anyway, what could I have said? Something like, "you will not go anywhere until I am able to realize the obsession I've had since we met"?  
  
It was perhaps a bit possessive and selfish, no?  
  
However, at the moment, that was what I wanted, I wanted him to be mine.  
  
_Once, just for once._  
  
Because I needed it. To give me the missing courage to accomplish what I decided to do.  
  
_Yes, for once, it was him who gave me courage._  
  
Just for this time.  
  
_This one and only time ..._

 

 

 


	4. Stealing a mini Snicker is more dangerous than it seem

  ** _At the same time, around Yosen High School ..._  
  
"Muro-chin, I'm hungry." lamented an immense 16-year-old purple-haired teenager at his teammate.  
  
_The teammate though, did not answer him._  
  
"Muro-chin, I'm hungry!" repeated the other to his friend, who continued to play deaf.  
  
Which prompted the giant to start again his little tantrum:  
\- Muro-chin, I ...  
\- I heard Atsushi.  
\- So Muro-chin will accompany me to the confectionery? There are new candies that I wanted to taste and ...  
\- No.  
\- Huh? But why Muro-chin?  
\- I think you know very well Atsushi; you did not make any effort in training today so we are not buying any sweets.  
  
"No-candy?" The giant repeated in a shocked, with an almost traumatized voice.  
  
"No candy," repeated the brown, completely inflexible in front of the state of his friend.  
  
"Muro-chin is boring," the purple grunted, grabbing a chocolate bar in his gym bag.**

 

**The said "Muro-chin" confiscated it immediately when he saw it, for the greatest displeasure of the purple:  
\- Muro-chin! it's my chocolate bar, give it back to me.  
\- No Atsushi: no effort, no comfort. I said you would not have any candy today and I'm going to make sure of that. Quit consuming myself for your personal reserve ...  
\- You ... you would not dare ?! Huh, Muro-chin ?!  
\- You want to bet, Atsushi?  
\- But you do not even like the sweet things Muro-chin !!  
\- In general, it's true, but I like chocolate ... It's funny, huh? Too bad for you Atsushi ...  
  
_With these words, the brown man unpacked the candy bar upon the envy of his friend._  
  
For a bit, Himuro Tatsuya would have been jealous of confectionery.  
  
Because sweets were part of the daily life of his teammate.  
  
Because the mere fact of seeing candies, put the purple in  joy so intense that one could believe that he had just received the love declaration of the person of his dreams.  
  
Because Murasakibara Atsushi always let his lips linger on sweet little delicacies before devouring them. And even then, the vicious little confectioneries had the "privilege" to bask a little in the mouth of purple: he savored all the subtleties of the sweet perfumes of his tongue before swallowing them ...  
  
Ah, in fact, yes. Himuro Tatsuya had a love rival : all the sweets exist in this world. and yes, he was jealous.**

 

**_And now, the brown was about to assassinate the rival of the day: a bar of mini snickers ..._ **

**  
  
"Muro-chin, do not do that," Murasakibara was now almost begging when the dark-haired boy began to bring the little chocolate to his lips.  
  
This beg was the ultimate drop of jaw for the brunet, who engulfed the chocolate in his mouth in a sudden gesture.  
  
This was the worst mistake of his life.  
  
Because nobody, N-O-B-O-D-Y, could steal sweets from Murasakibara Atsushi.  
  
_Nobody._  
  
And that also included Himuro ...  
  
_The latter realized this soon enough, because the vengeance of the violet was not that long to come ..._  
  
Indeed, even before he could start chewing the stolen chocolate, the brunette was stuck between the wall and a very irritated Murasakibara ...  
  
"Muro-chin, give me back my chocolate. "  
  
The American-born brown stared at his teammate in a way that could have been translated as: "And how do you want me to give it back to you, when it's already in my mouth? "  
  
However, when he saw the gaze of the purple-haired giant, Himuro realized that something had gone through Murasakibara's mind and that, whatever it was, it might fall back on him ...  
  
And as he had presumed, the wrath of the purple fell on the brown.  
  
Or rather, his lips.**

 

 **Himuro was so shocked that it took several seconds before he realized it anyway.  
  
But after the first few seconds, during which the brown man's brain seemed to have gone to cook noodles, he had to face the facts: Murasakibara kissed him.  
  
Murasakibara Atsushi kissed him.  
  
The "big child" of the generation of miracles kissed him.  
  
The Yonsen's monster kissed him.  
  
And above all, his idiot teammate stole him a monumental french kiss to get back a fucking mini snicker? !! But hell, he was serious there? !!!  
  
** _**Furious as much as embarrassed by this situation, the brunette tried to push Murasakibara away before he realized that the felon had caught his waist to prevent him from escaping ...** _ **  
  
"** _Really ... To go so far for ... that ?! But what did he thought, this idiot ?!_ _**"** _ **The brown man wondered, still trying to free himself from the embrace of purple, which obviously seemed to have been decided oppositely...**

 

**XXXXXXX**

 

**(Pov of Murasakibara)** **  
  
"** _Muro-chin did not expected that, but he was looking for it! He still prevented me from eating sweets lately. It was not like that before we met Seirin's players. At least, not so much. Now? he is boring like the others! Why did he changed ?! Because of this other American player? This ... Kagami Taiga? If it's because of him, the next time I see him I will crush him! Nobody has the right to make MY Muro-chin boring! Or to make him sad! Or to hurt him or ..._ **"  
  
My tongue quickly met the candy stolen by Muro-Chin but in truth, I was much less interested in this chocolate than Muro-chin himself.  
  
I just needed a pretext, just a pretty credible excuse that justifies me to kiss Muro-chin.  
  
I had never been good at finding excuses. Even less with Muro-chin.  
  
But there he had given me an unexpected opportunity. And I did not intend to let this chance pass so soon.  
  
"E** _ither now, or never_ **"  
  
I loved Muro-chin.  
  
I suddenly felt that he was moving, that he was trying to escape from me ...  
  
"** _No, no! Muro-chin will not go anywhere if I ..._ **"  
  
I stopped myself instantly realizing that I had just acted like a person ... a person who bored me myself. A person who I hated. A person who could ... hurt Muro-chin. This thoughts made me shudder and I hurried away from him.**

 

**"Muro-chin ..." I started (after swallowing the rest of the chocolate that I had taken him anyway) before he interrupted me, obviously furious (even now, my Muro-chin was beautiful):  
\- Can I know what are you thinking, Atsushi?! We are in a public and you just kissed me for no reason! Are you aware of what people could have said if they had seen us?!  
\- But there's no one else but us here Muro-Chin ...  
\- That's not the question Atsushi! We do not kiss friends like that! We do not kiss his teammate like that! That kind of thing, you'll do it with your girlfriend!  
\- But I do not have a girlfriend Muro-chin ...  
\- Well, find one! It's too stupid to play with the others feelings for a simple treat! You know what ? Go back to the dormitory and work by yourself for the meal this evening! And tomorrow, go to the club without me! I'll sleep at Taiga's home tonight!  
\- T-Taiga? You mean ... The other idiot of Seirin ?!  
\- He is always less than you visibly!  
  
I could not say anything, at that moment, what hurted me the most was that Muro-chin about to spend the night with that pretentious idiot of Seirin and that he found him smarter than me.  
  
_One thing was certain though: I had to tell him._  
  
" Hold on ! Muro-chin! "  
  
He did not stop. He was walking away. And my heart drew its beats on that of the steps of Muro-chin, making me understand that I had to stop him.  
  
** _So instinctively I changed my method ..._

 

 **"Tatsuya! "  
  
**_**This time he stopped and turned around. I had never called him by his first name before. It was very intimidating.**_ **  
  
I tried to hover up my courage, but Muro-chin got ahead of me and said in a cold voice, "Only Taiga and Alex-san have the right to call me that. Now, leave me, Murasakibara."  
  
That, it hurt me. Very bad. For me, calling him Muro-chin was the norm. But I let him called me by my last name, as if I were only a vague acquaintance of school. There are so many other players, but he still chose him ... It hurt me. Muro-chin's cold anger hurt me. And I just wondered what I did wrong ...  
  
"** _I should not listen to Aomine and his stupid ideas ... This time, when I see him again, I will crush him!_   **"  
  
Because yes, basically, it was Aomine's fault.  
  
He still remembered that day: it was Aomine's first game against Kuroko's team and it went  as I suspected, the Seirin high school team lost ... Next, Aomine had phoned him to boast about his victory ...**

 

 

**(Murasakibara Flashback)  
  
It had been almost an hour since he was monopolizing the phone, an hour that I supported Aomine, while I wanted to join Himuro to go around the candy shop of the district.  
  
Unfortunately for me, Aomine did not seem tired of telling me the whole game:  
\- You should have seen the face of the other stupid yank! He was already struggling to confront Kise ... And he thought he could beat us all? We, the generation of miracles? Beat me? As if I was going to lose to this idiot in front of Tetsu!  
\- Are you sure you would not have preferred him to win?  
\- Huh? What ?! I'm the best light for Tetsu and my best way to make him understand is to annihilate Kagami!  
\- Ah ... So you do not know ...  
\- What is it?  
\- Muro-chin often speaks with Kagami on the phone. And sometimes ... He tells me things ...  
\- What for example ?  
\- For example, the pledge of their coach ...  
\- A pledge ? What pledge?  
\- According to Muro-chin, Seirin's coach decided that if their team did not win the Winter Cup, each member should declare himself to the person he loves ... Completely naked.  
\- Seriously?! Send me pictures then! Now I can rot Kagami  for years!  
\- So the idea that Kuroko was naked in front of Kagami to make his statement does not bother you?  
\- W-WHAT?!!!  
\- You did not notice? Kuro-chin has never been so close to anyone and I have never seen him look to anyone like he watches this ... Taiga.  
\- Your words seemed like you're jealous of Kagami ... It has something to do with your partner in Yosen?  
\- I'm not jealous ! Muro-Chin said they are just brothers by hearts!  
\- Yes, of course ... That's why they both have an identical ring around their neck. It's still strange symbolically ... Don't you think?  
\- ...  
\- After all, maybe he told you the truth but ... If I were you I would be suspicious: once Seirin's team has lost the Winter Cup, it would not be surprising to see Kagami declaring to your yank... All naked ...  
\- NO WAY !  
\- Then take the first step.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Declare yourself first, jerk!  
\- confess ... to ... Muro-chin?  
\- yes moron! Not to me !  
\- But I do not know how…  
\- If I were you, I would act first and I would think afterwards!  
\- Act ... First?  
\- Yes, kiss him, make him go up to the seventh heaven and then you tell him!  
\- Are you sure ? I don't think Muro-chin would like that ...  
\- Then go down. But do not bother me on the phone if one night you come back to the dormitory and you find your teammate in bed with this idiot Kagami. With that, I will leave you. Fantasize your partner, because by the way you manage the subject , he will not remain as your exclusive partner very long ...  
  
"Aomine take that back right away!" I began to get mad, before realizing he had already hung up.  
  
** (End of the Murasakibara f-b)

 

**XXXXXXXXX**

**That was the day I made up my decision.  
  
Aomine was right: I had to declare myself to Muro-chin.  
  
And I had to do it before Kagami could try anything.  
  
I thought I had time to do it, but the call I had received from Akashi two days ago had convinced me that no, I could not wait any longer.  
  
Today was my last chance. My last chance to tell Muro-chin that ... I loved him.  
  
Even though I knew he would reject me.  
  
After all, Muro-Chin had no reason to love me.  
  
I was the representative of everything he hated.  
  
I had an aversion to basketball despite an innate talent for the sport.  
  
Muro-Chin loved this sport but was only an excellent regular player.  
  
I loved eating sweets, cookies, chocolates and all kinds of other sweet things.  
  
Muro-chin hated sweet things.  
  
I did not appreciate anyone except Muro-chin because I thought they were too weak.  
  
Muro-chin did not care about the level of others and was friends with all of them.  
  
I hated the stupid ring that Muro-chin always had around his neck and that it tied him to Kagami.  
  
Muro-chin loved this ring more than his own life, just as he cherished his connection with Kagami.  
  
All these reasons had convinced me that Muro-chin would never share my feelings ...  
  
And yet, when I heard Muro-Chin say that I "played with people's feelings," I had hoped that it meant that I was playing with his feelings and that, as a result, he had been hurt because that he loved me.  
  
Yes I know, it's stupid.  
  
But I guess you got stupid when you love someone.  
  
"** _And who could not fall in love with Muro-chin?_   **"  
  
I sighed in annoyance: I knew I had to decide. Decide now.  
  
Tell him.  
  
"** _Tell him everything._   **"  
  
I was determined to do it though.  
  
But when I finally found the courage to lift my head and reveal everything to him, I could only see the horrible truth: Muro-chin was gone.  
  
_I missed my only chance. And Muro-chin was gone._  
  
**_"gone spend the night at Kagami's house..._ **"  
  
I had lost.  
  
I lost Muro-chin.**


	5. The Most Incongruous Allies ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone^^
> 
> thanks to my dear beta reader i will can post coreceted chapter while 4 day !  
> so dont hesitate to let a revew

 

**"** _I lost him_ **"  
**  
**That phrase had been looping in Kagami's mind since he left Kuroko's home.**

**Seirin's tiger was hard to see ... And, to tell the truth, now he looked more like a wounded gutter cat than an energetic tiger.  
**

**He felt pathetic.  
**  
_**And most importantly, he did not understand.**_  
  
**He did not understand how he could have lost Kuroko this way: even before he had declared his feelings, even before having the time to consider confessing his feelings ...**  
  
" _It's all my fault .... I deserve the nickname Bakagami._ **" He thought with sadness, thinking back to the cold look that his shadow had cast on him ...  
**  
"I do not want to see you again in my life"  
  
_**That was what he said.** _ **  
**  
**That was what Kuroko, his shadow, said.**  
  
_**That was what the person he loved said.** _ **  
**  
_**How could he stand up after that?**_  
  
**He clenched his fists to make his joints pale, before he threw one of the fists in a nearby wall.**  
  
**Seeing the state of his bloody hand when he pulled it from the wall, Seirin's ace should have yelled, and yet that was not what made him want to scream in pain.**  
  
_**No.** _ **  
**  
**It was not his hand.**  
  
**It was his heart.**  
  
**His heart was still beating for Kuroko even now.**  
  
**Even though the love of his life was surely in the arms of this "Akashi" at the moment, the tiger could not help but love him.**  
  
_**And that killed him.** _

 

**Unconsciously, Kagami slumped against the wall he had mistreated just now. Not sure what to do or where to go ...  
**  
**Oh, of course, he could have went home to his apartment, but who would go back to a place where no one is waiting for you?**  
  
**As usual, Kuroko came to dine and occasionally sleep at the red haired teen place ; which made the life of the fiery American less lonely.**  
  
**But now what should he do?**  
  
**He thought for a moment to call Himuro but stopped: he could not call his "big brother" to tell him, like a teenager, that the person he was secretly in love loved another man!**  
  
**_So, no. He would not call Tatsuya._**  
  
**Anyway, there was another problem with calling Himuro: if Tatsuya learned that his "little brother" was broken because of a heartache, he would not let go of it until he knew WHO was the girl who put him in this state.**  
  
**And he would end up telling him.**  
  
**Tell him it was not a girl.**  
  
_Tell him he loved Kuroko_  
  
**"And that ..., fuck! No way!" He swore in his mother tongue, imagining Tatsuya's shocked look, his "Fucking perfect brother," if he learned his preference for men.**  
  
**Because after all, Tatsuya could not understand that ... The love of an individual for another of the same sex was pretty frowned upon in general and Kagami feared that his "big brother" of heart would disown him by discovering him. Or worse, treated him like a sick person ...**  
  
**_Yet until proven otherwise, love was not a disease no?_**

 

**Not to mention that Alex, their mentor, had always had, even in front of them, a great freedom in her orientations (even if she had explained preferring girls, Kagami remembered very well how the blonde had kissed some members of his team there once she saw them...).  
**  
**So maybe Tatsuya would not be more shocked than that in the end ?**  
  
**He slapped himself mentally: of course he would be shocked! Tatsuya was perfect! Not the slightest difference of course or driving! Of course he would deny him if he learned what the tiger felt for the ghost player!**  
  
**_He sighed._**  
  
**He felt oppressed without his shadow ...**  
  
**It was ironic when you thought about it: everyone (and Kagami at first) complained about Kuroko's lack of "presence", even when he was right in front of them; and now that he was no longer there, it was the "presence" of his absence that crushed the tiger ...**  
  
**"Fucking ghost! The tiger burst out angrily, letting out tears of anger, before realizing that something ... or rather ... someone was staring at him.**  
  
**Someone who, like Kagami, felt that his world was built around Kuroko.**  
  
**Someone who, like Kagami, found it comforting to run after a basketball.**  
  
**Someone who, like Kagami, hated Akashi.**  
  
**Someone, like Kagami, came at the same time to see his world crumbled around him and got his heart torn apart in one glance of the ghost player ...**  
  
**This person was surely the most inappropriate allies for the tiger.**  
  
**But now, staring at those two adorable blue eyes that looked so much like those of Kuroko, Kagami did not find the strength or the will to repel the little being who had just curled up against him: Tetsuya n°2 ...**

 

**XXXXXXX**

 

**(Pov of N°2)  
**  
**I felt lost without my human.**  
  
**But I had seen in his eyes that the "nice giant" was as annihilated as me if not more.**  
  
**So my instinct had pushed me to follow him. Human always say that my species are the best friend of men, no? So it was my duty to support that human.**  
  
**After having followed him for a while, I had seen him crumbled, until he hurt himself voluntarily, my heart could not endure more.**  
  
**This human was not MY human but he was just like me.**  
  
**Even if, for some reason that I could not explain myself, I terrified him.**  
  
" _Unless it's my breed in general that he's scared?_   **"  
**  
_**I could not say it ...**_ **  
**  
**But one thing was clear to me: I believed in this giant and I cared of him.**  
  
_**So it was out of the question for me to let him drowned.**_ **  
**  
**That's why, when I saw his massive figure sag against that cold wall, I took the first step.**  
  
**Shunning me to him at first, so as not to scare him, I began to climb on his legs and put my front paws on his chest.**  
  
**When our eyes met, I expected to see the panic he felt each time he saw me.**  
  
**But not this time.**  
  
**No.**  
  
**This time he just stared at me with a painful look.**  
  
_**A look whose sadness squeezed my little puppy's heart.**_ **  
**  
**I knew from that moment that I could not leave him.**  
  
_**He needed me.**_ **  
**  
**As I did it with my human when I knew it was a prey to bad thoughts, I gave a cheering little bark at the giant's address.**  
  
**Receiving no answer, I licked his hand gently to comfort him.**  
  
_**It was my way of telling him that he was not alone, that I would stay with him.**_ **  
**  
**I did not know how he interpreted this, but still he surprised me greatly by putting his big hand on my fur to pet me, before saying a "thank you" that reflected the sincerity of the world ...**  
  
**(End POV of N°2)**

 

**XXXXXXXXXX**

 

**(Kagami POV)  
**  
**It was weird when we thought about it: me Kagami Taiga, traumatized by dogs since the age of 10, I was venting my anger before my sadness is soothed by the puppy of the only person to whom I had my current emotional state.**  
  
" _Fatality when you hold us ..._ **"  
**  
**But hey, I guess the fact that I could bear my proximity to No. 2 was that I knew him; and that I had made colossal efforts to learn to master my phobia, at least towards him.**  
  
**Because he was Kuroko's dog.**  
  
**Because Kuroko loved this baby husky.**  
  
**And because if, one day, I could have declared myself in my shadow and if he positively respond to my feelings, I should have learned to live with N°2 too.**  
  
" _But the opportunity never came ..._ **"  
**  
_**At this idea alone I felt my heart tightening again.** _ **  
**  
**I would surely have drowned a little more, if the presence of No. 2 who licked me conscientiously at my hand, had not brought me back to earth.**  
  
**I did not really know if he was doing this because he often saw me with his master, or if it was because he too felt my sorrow, but I showed him my gratitude for a caress, before surprising my own self to say "thank you" to this little demon.**  
  
**(End P.o.v Kagami)**

 


	6. When Your Biggest Fear Becomes Your Only Motivation

**It was a strange moment in Seirin's tiger's life to face a dog without wanting him to disappear from his sight. But ... it was No.2 so it was ok ...  
  
"Brave boy ..." Seirin's tiger thought, continuing to pet the puppy; he even toughened his heart to scratch him behind the ears.  
  
However, this little bubble in which the American found a little comfort, was burst quite brutally when an unknown voice rose and commented in a mocking voice: "How cute, a rag and his little dog ... "  
  
Looking up, Kagami informed the newcomer. Or rather, newcomers.  
  
 _They were five._  
  
They were all about the age of Himuro (so 17 years old)  
  
They were all about the same size as Murasakibara (2.08 m)  
  
And to top it all, they were all sculpted like Kyoshi Tepei but seemed as dangerous as Hanamya Makoto from Kirisaki Daichi High School ...  
  
 _In short, Kagami Taiga was in the shit._  
  
"So what are you doing here? Don't you know it's our territory here?! "asked one of the punk who Kagami could tell from his attitude, must have been the leader.  
  
In order not to put himself in a bad position, Kagami wanted to get up, but the leader took it quickly: he kicked him in the chest that made the tiger bend with pain. The red-haired boy cowered when he realized that his attacker had safety shoes.  
  
" Come on guys ! Come have fun too!" The leader ordered the other four to beat him too.  
" ** _Shit ! I must run or I will die there!_ " **Thought the red when he saw his attackers approaching him.  
  
He realized that some members of the group had American fists ... _  
  
What irony ..._  
  
He tried to get up again but before he knew it already, the blows began to rain again.  
  
Although the tiger was well built and impulsive in nature, he knew when he will lose a fight in advance.  
  
 _And there he was._  
  
So he defended himself as best he could but was soon overwhelmed by his five assailants.  
  
He really thought that his attackers would leave him on the floor when suddenly, a cry of pain tore the air.  
  
Looking up at the origin of the scream, Kagami discovered the leader, on whom a certain little husky had jumped and was biting his arm ...  
  
"Fucking mutt! Take away this stupid creature!" shouted the leader to his acolytes who rushed to the small animal to make him let go.  
  
 _Without success…_  
  
This was another major resemblance between the dog and his master: whether it was Kuroko or N°2, neither of them let go of anything when it came to defending their friends ...  
  
 _They would fight with passion until exhaustion._  
  
Suddenly, one of the members of the group managed to let go of the little canid by making the leader of the group screamed a new cry of pain.  
  
N°2 stuttered as the leader of the group focused all his blood lust on the poor beast ...**

 

**Grabbing the baseball bat from one of his friends, he wanted to use it to hit the poor puppy, but at the moment of impact, the bat broke on something harder ...  
  
Lowering his eyes, the leader discovered Kagami who had interposed between No.2 and the proxy weapon that was threatening him. Using his own back to receive the shot in place of N°2, the tiger had acted instinctively.**

**  
He did not care that he was disrespected.**

**  
That these guys hit him was nothing compared to the pain he felt until No.2 came to comfort him.**

**  
This is why, when this stranger and his clique had tried to attack No.2, his mind was totally disconnected from reality, and, forgetting all the rest (pain and phobia of dogs included), he had jumped up to make his body a shield for the small canine mascot of his team.**

**  
The pain he felt was not minimal. However, it was not enough to reduce the tiger's rage when it tore its ruby gaze, almost incandescent, to the "thugs" who had dared to attack them.  
  
« ** _They had to pay …_   **»**

**  
It was the only coherent thought looping in Kagami's mind when he looked at his attackers.  
The four other members of the group, who were only grunting, sensed the change of attitude in Seirin's gaze and tried to warn their leader.  
  
But he was too late.**

 

**The tiger had left N°2 behind him and had just thrown himself on the leader of the group like a real fawn, to settle his "small dispute" with his former aggressor.**

**  
In front of the wave of power that was shown by the red, the other four members of the group blistered and preferred to leave their leader to his fate.**

**  
But Kagami did not care too much: the only one that interested him was the guy who tried to hurt N°2  
  
He would not get away with it so easily.. _._  
  
** _Kagami's angry outburst lasted a long time before a familiar male voice rose to the tiger to reason with him …_

**  
"Taiga! Stopped ! "**

**  
_Momentarily turning his gaze away from "his victim," for he had recognized that voice, Seirin's tiger turned his full attention to the person who had just arrived: a 17-year-old dark-haired boy with a small mole under the left cheekbone …_ **

**  
"Tatsuya? "**

**  
_Suddenly, the tiger felt ashamed: of all the people he knew, why had it been that the one who caught him in this situation was his "big brother"?_ **

**  
"Tatsu ..." began Seirin's ace before feeling that something was wrong with his brother at heart.**

**  
This simple realization made him completely released his aggressor. And it took only a glare from the tiger, for the jerk to run away , and the red turned to Yosen's player to worry about his condition:  
\- Tatsuya ... you ... are you okay?  
\- ...  
\- Tatsu ...  
\- Taiga ...  
\- Yes ?  
\- I do not want to talk about it here ...Can we go to your house?  
\- Uh ... Okay ... But before that …**

**  
The tiger turned to No.2 and said without any hesitation in his voice:  
"No.2, come! We're going back home."**

**At these words the little dog raised his ears and ran to the tiger; but he made a small yelp by putting one of his little paws on the ground, which immediately alerted Kagami …**

**  
"** _Shit ! These guys still managed to hurt him! I am not even able to protect No.2 while he put his life in danger for me! What a loser I am!_ **" Thought the tiger, taking the little beast in his arms.**

 

**After that, he turned to Himuro:  
\- Tatsuya, do you mind waiting for me at home? I have to take No.2 to see a veterinarian. We'll talk back and you can lecture me as much morality as you want about my actions, but I have to go.  
\- Do you not want me to take him? With your fear of dogs, I do not know if ...  
\- NO. He stays with me. I have confidence in him. He is a member of the Seirin team after all.  
\- Are you sure it's a good idea Taiga? If you panic and he escapes you, his condition could get worse ...  
\- I have no reason to panic! It's No.2! He is not like other dogs! I know it now!  
\- Well ... If you think you can do it ... Give me the keys to your apartment, I'll wait for you.**

**Kagami complied. Immediately after, he went to the nearest veterinary clinic, under the completely skeptical look of Himuro who would have never imagined one day to see his brother putting himself in such a state for a dog.**

 


	7. A New Confession Just at the Shower's Exit…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank again to my dear beta reader

 

**He did it as soon as possible to go home.  
**  
**Not that he was especially in a hurry to find his empty little residence, but he needed to find himself as far away as possible from the person who was at the same time responsible for his hottest dreams, and his greater disillusionment.**  
  
**_And this person was none other than Junpei Hyugà: his captain._**  
  
**"** _Hyuga ..._ **"  
**  
**Kyoshi remembered very well the circumstances of their meeting. He could not help laughing, remembering that at that time, (not so far away), his captain, (who was not yet so), had dyed his hair blond in the purpose to give an impressive big hard look ...**  
  
**"** _A_ _s if he needed that to prove something ..._ **" thought Seirin's pillar bitterly before heading to the bathroom.  
**  
**He needed to clear his mind from Hyugà's umpteenth comment.**  
  
**_This comment, which casually, had always torn his heart ..._**  
  
**"Shut up, baka, I can't stand you."**  
  
**Oh sure, it was not the first time that Hyugà made him clearly known that he did not like it ...**  
  
**But this time it was different: this time, Hyuga had even denied that they were friends.**  
  
**_And that was very hard for Kiyoshi to endure._**  
  
**After all, Seirin's pillar had long since realized that his captain would NEVER share his feelings, but at least he could console himself by telling himself he was Junpei Hyuga's friend.**  
  
**But now that the black haired man of his dreams had also removed this weak consolation ...**  
  
**_This crazy hope that Kiyoshi caressed to be part of the life of his captain ...._**  
  
**Because today, the pillar of Seirin had just learned that it was Kagami, their "ace", who would have this privilege ...**

**With that thought, the heart of the brown hair giant clenched: for Hyuga he was hopelessly in love, the Iron Heart considered all his Seirin comrades as his little brothers (and Riko as his sister).  
**  
**So knowing that one of his "brothers" had managed to force the fortress built around the heart of his captain, destroyed the pillar of Seirin at the depths of his soul ...**  
  
**_And yet ..._**  
  
**Yet, Kyoshi had seen it, that piercing and murderous look offered by Hyugà to Hanamya Makoto (from Kirisaki Daichi) when, in the first encounter of their two teams, the "bad boy" had knowingly wounded Kyoshi, in order to force him to give up.**  
  
**It is also because of this injury that this year was the last chance for the Iron Heart to win the Winter Cup with his team.**  
  
**_To win with Hyuga ..._**  
  
**Still, Kyoshi had not imagined the rage of his captain that day.**  
  
**Neither this year, during their reunion with the high school Kirisaki Daichi where, again, the player with the Iron Heart had been Hanamiya's target.**  
  
**But this time, it had been too much: Hyuga had not keep his calm and he was expelled from the tournament from defending the pillar and founder of the team.**  
  
**Since that day, Kyoshi let himself imagined that perhaps, there was a very small chance, infinitesimal, that Hyuga ... appreciated him.**  
  
**And maybe he liked him ...**  
  
**At least a little ...**  
  
**_But tonight, even this last hope had just flown away ..._**  
  
**Kyoshi sighed and cut off the water.**

**In the end, this shower had not changed anything. At the same time he should have known:**

**  
The name of Hyugà was not a stain, but a tattoo in chinese ink drawn on his heart.**  
  
**_On his "iron heart"._**  
  
**One of those tattoos that even the most powerful laser could not erase …**

**As he came out of the shower even more discomfited than entering, Kiyoshi noticed that his cellphone was ringing.  
**  
**_Hurrying to not miss this call, Seirin's pillar did not even bother to check who was trying to reach him._**  
  
**Therefore, of course he would be surprised to hear the voice so familiar to some brown-haired boy at the other end of the line:**  
 **\- Hello, Kiyoshi, do you hear me?**  
 **\- H-Hyugà ?! Why are you calling me?**  
 **\- Well ... But wait, maybe I'm disturbing you?**  
 **\- Huh? No! Of course not! In fact ... I was just getting out of the shower ...**  
 **\- I do not need to know that baka!**  
 **\- Hmm ... Yes that's right ... Sorry ... So what did you want to talk to me about?**  
 **\- ...**  
 **\- Hyugà?**  
 **\- That's enough ... This is embarrassing. So if you could ... let me in ...**  
 **\- Huh ?! You mean you're in front of my house ?!**  
 **\- Yes. To be precise, I'm on the threshold of your door. So, are you welcoming me?**  
 **\- Um yes! Do not move! I will put something on real quick!**  
 **\- Tsk ... As if I had come all this way to leave now ...**  
  
**Not even taking notice of his captain's annoyed remark, Kiyoshi rushed at the first cloth that came close to his hand, and dressed in fourth gear so as to not make the authoritarian dark-haired man, so special in his heart waited.**  
  
**On arriving at his door, however, the chestnut felt a hint of hesitation at the thought of opening to his captain.**  
  
**Nevertheless, a big fellow of 17 years like Kiyoshi, could not afford to deflate himself.**  
  
**_And even less to someone like Junpei Hyugà._**  
  
**It was this last point that pushed him to open the door to face the being he dreaded so much ...**  
  
**Faking his most cheerful look when he opened the door, Kyoshi was about to greet Hyuga when he interrupted him, and pointed out that he was taking too long to open. After that, without even waiting for the invitation of the owner of the house, he entered.**  
  
**But Kyoshi did not offend it.**  
  
**He knew that Hyugà was disturbed by something.**  
  
**_For if it had not been the case, the brown man would never have went to his home._**  
  
**Keeping his eternal smile, the chestnut suggested to the brunette to settle down at the small dining room.**  
  
**Hyuga approved this proposal with a nod and the two 17-year-old men sat down on the sofa facing the TV.**

**Once comfortably settled, Kyoshi tried to relax the atmosphere:  
\- Say Hyugà ... Do you want to drink something? I have tea, coffee, sodas, ...**  
 **\- No. Put your ass on this couch and listen to me well: I'm not here for a courtesy visit.**  
 **\- Uh ... Ok ... So, what is it?**  
 **\- It's not Kagami.**  
  
**As Kyoshi did not seem to understand his captain's sentence, Hyuga spoke again and developed:**  
 **\- I know that you go out with Rikô and that his father already approves you, besides I wonder how you are still alive between your relationship with our coach and the fact that his overprotective father is aware of it ...**  
 **\- Hyugà ...**  
 **\- Do not interrupt me. What I'm getting at is, that I do not want you to drop on the pillow to embarrassed Riko and rising a completely false rumor that could harm the cohesion of our team. So, to make it very clear: I'm not in love with Kagami.**  
 **\- But you said that ...**  
 **\- I acknowledged having feelings for someone in the team. I never said it was Baka-gami ... Now, tell me why you lied to me on the pretext that you had an appointment with the physio?**  
 **\- Well actually ... I did not lie, I was just misread the week. It's fun no?**  
 **\- Do you really take me for a retard? Answer my question.**  
 **\- Only if you answer mine: which team member are you in love with?**  
 **\- Do you really think I'll answer that question ?! I am the captain of the team!**  
 **\- And I'm the founder.**  
 **\- I'm your guest!**  
 **\- You invited yourself, nuance.**  
 **\- Anyway, why are you interested? You're just trying to divert the conversation!**  
 **\- False. That's what YOU did, you Hyugà. So who is it? Koganei?**  
 **\- Are you sick ?! Do you see me seriously with that hyperactive ?!**  
 **\- So you prefer quiet people ... Let's see ... Mitobe?**  
 **\- That is calm and dumb, baka! Mitobe has never spoken to anyone and only Koganei understands him. Do you really think I could have a crush on a teammate like that ?!**  
 **\- Not wrong, so the intermediary between the two would be ... Tsuchida? He is rather calm, but he puts all his heart and energy on the field.**  
 **\- No. I tell you, you get tired for nothing: there is no chance that you'll find out who it is, even if you review the entire team.**  
 **\- Should we bet ? I'm sure you'll betray yourself at one time or another, so we continue. If it's not Tsuchida, and knowing that Kagami is out of the race, that makes ... Kuroko? No. Just to see your head, it's clear that no. So Furihata?**  
 **\- No. No way for me to go out with a first year.**  
 **\- So in the second year huh? So there are only two people left in this category ... Rikô and Izuki. (and, me too, technically I'm in the second year but hey ... It's not as if there was a possibility that it's me ...)**  
 **\- You can scratch Rikô from your list: I'm not suicidal enough to go out with that fury and then ... I do not want to look at your girlfriend.**  
 **\- On this subject Hyugà, you must know that ... But, wait! If it's not Rikô, that means it's Izuki! That's right, isn't it? I should have known ... He is quite popular, even if his jokes are stupid. He is very good on the field and you share a lot of things together ... So it's ...**  
 **\- NO !**  
 **\- Hyuga?**  
  
_The chestnut had difficulty in recognizing his captain whose severe features were distorted by a sudden and inexplicable anger ..._

**While iron heart was going to try to calm the brown, he burst:  
\- It's always the same with you idiot! As usual, you do not understand anything! Of course I spend time with Izuki! He is my friend and he is gay too! I share more things with him because he knows better than anyone what it is to feel feelings for an inaccessible person!**  
 **\- An inaccessible person? Inaccessible for you? Who ?**  
 **\- ...**  
 **\- Hyugà, answer! Maybe I can help you ...**  
 **\- There is nothing you can do.**  
 **\- Why ?**  
 **\- ...**  
 **\- Hyugà! Tell me, why can not I help you?**  
 **\- BECAUSE IT'S YOU ! YOU IDIOT !**  
 **\- Wha ...**  
 **\- You heard it right! Since our first 1 on 1 match on this old street basketball court where you gave me the courage to play this sport that I now love more than anything, I realized that I could never reach you! After all, you were the great Kyoshi Tepei, one of the prodigies of "uncrowned kings". But me, next, who am I? A simple player who makes an effort against a colossus with innate gifts! How could I have reached you ?! So when I understood my feelings for you, the day we faced Kirisaki Daichi, I decided to repress everything- knowing that, anyway, on this field too, you would be inaccessible to me! And obviously I did well, since you're going out with Rikô!**  
  
**This time, Kyoshi felt really bad: so like that, Hyuga loved him? And because of their talent gap, his captain had imagined that he could never love him in return? Why such reasoning? And above all ... Why did Hyugà think he had a relationship with Rikô ?!**  
  
**All these questions died in the iron heart head when he saw Hyuga got up and headed for the front door. Then, in a sharp gesture, the pillar of Seirin rose in his turn and stopped his captain by calling him:**  
 **\- Wait Hyugà! Where are you going ?**  
 **\- I'm going home ... I should have not told you all that ... just come to tomorrow's training and pretend as if nothing happened. It's for the best. It's for the club and for us...**  
 **-No ! Wait Hyugà!**

**  
Despite the chestnut's almost desperate appeal, Seirin's captain refused to turn around and stop.**  
  
**_He was forced to, however, when the massive, all-muscle silhouette of the team's pillar captured him in an unexpected embrace ..._**  
  
**"Kiyoshi ?! What are you doing baka ?! Let go of me !" The brown man shouted angrily.**  
  
**His cheeks were red with anger and embarrassment, as he tried to remove the old "uncrowned general" from his person.**  
  
**_However, Kyoshi did not move an inch and contented himself with firming up his grip on his captain._**  
  
**"Stop this, you idiot! It's not funny !" Barked the brunet at the address of the taller, seeing that the other would still prevent him from going away.**  
  
**But again, the embrace of the club's founder tightened on the captain.**  
  
**_Stronger._**  
  
**_Tighter._**  
  
**And all that to be certain that there is no longer any gap between them.**

**Only when, finally, their bodies were completely connected to each other and the fury of the brown descended a little, that iron heart took the opportunity to speak again:  
\- You're are all wrong Hyuga.**  
 **\- ...**  
 **\- I ... I never went out with anyone before. And even more with Rikô.**  
 **\- So why, while you spend so much time with her, even when you are not training, his father does not threaten to kill you? And why does he even seem to like you if you're not the boyfriend of his beloved daughter?**  
 **\- Because he knows that I would never try to touch Rikô.**  
 **\- What do you mean ?**  
 **\- I thought that, even if you do not have Izuki's eagle's eyes, you could at least, thanks to your analytical mind, guess that I love men.**  
 **\- WHAT? You? You…**  
 **\- Yes.**  
 **\- But ... But then ... The time you spend with Rikô ...**  
 **\- I do it to follow a special training set up by her father and her. To be sure that my leg does not give up in the middle of the match ...**  
 **\- No, but have you lost your mind ?! Rikô's workouts are tough, even for the very healthy people and you ...**  
 **\- I do not have a choice: my leg is a handicap so I have to work twice more than others to protect our team.**  
 **\- DO YOU CONSCIOUSLY WANT ME TO CLUTCH YOU? WE DO NOT WANT YOU TO PROTECT US! YOU ARE NOT A HUMAN SHIELD! SHIT!**  
 **\- But Hyuga ...**  
 **\- SHUTT UP, YOU IDIOT! I REFUSE TO SEE YOU IN THE SAME STATE THAT WHEN WE PLAY AGAINST KIRISAKI DAI! NEVER AGAIN ! YOU UNDERSTOOD ?**  
  
**Iron Heart did not answer his captain, too touched by the words full of anxiety of the brown.**  
  
**_It hurt him to be the subject of Hyugà's anger._**  
  
**But paradoxically, it was nice to know that the brown cared so much about him.**  
  
**As Kiyoshi did not answer, Hyugà lost patience again and said coldly:**  
 **\- Now that things are said, let me go Teppei.**  
 **\- No.**  
 **\- How's that, "no" ? What is it that happened to you in the end?**  
 **-Captain, we have not finished.**  
 **\- Huh? But what are you talking about?**  
 **\- I'm talking about the fact that when you're well educated, when you confess to someone, you at least take the time to listen to that person's answer.**  
 **\- As if I needed to hear you say that you ...**  
 **\- HYUGÀ!**  
  
**_The brunette was silent as soon as he heard Kiyoshi raise his voice. This left the latter the opportunity to continue._**  
  
**Putting his hands firmly on the brown man's shoulders, he stared straight into his eyes very seriously and confessed, "I would never have judged you if you had told me earlier that you loved me, Hyuga. In fact, it could only illuminate my day. And this, for the simple reason that I'm crazy in love with you. And for a long time now ... "**  
  
**Before the bewildered look of his captain about this revelation, iron heart could only smile before depositing a very chaste kiss on the brown's forehead.**

**However, as the saying goes: "drive out the natural, it comes back at a full speed", the calm of Hyuga was quickly replaced by a new burst of bad humor:  
\- Kiyoshi! Baka! What did take you do to do that ?!**  
 **\- Sorry Hyugà ... I thought ...**  
 **\- you are impossible! You're 17 year old, so assume your desire and your actions like a real men, shit!**  
 **\- What do you mean ?**  
  
**To answer him, the captain grabbed him by his collar and kissed him without embarrassment.**  
 **After this, it was with the greatest seriousness that Hyuga decreed: "If you love me, that's how you kiss me baka. Not otherwise. "**  
  
**This sentence, Kyoshi did not take two seconds to understand: Hyuga had just asked him to date him.**  
  
**Certainly, he had just asked him in a roundabout way and with the delicacy of a charging rhino.**  
  
**But he did it.**  
  
**And just for that, the founder of Seirin's club was ready to forgive the tactlessness of his captain. All his rants.**  
  
**_Absolutely everything._**  
  
**Because his "everything" to him, his "universe", his "absolute", it was him, Junpei Hyugà.**  
  
**So what, did it matter if HIS brown was grumpy most of the time?**  
  
**That he calls him an idiot all day long?**  
  
**Or that he was always jealous of his talent for all these years?**  
  
**For Kiyoshi, the answer was self-evident: it did not matter. Or rather, it did not any more.**  
  
**Because now, even when Hyugà would rock him with his usual "moron! I cant stand you!" Kiyoshi would know. He would know that his captain was lying.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone can help me to know how do insert picture in text that will great please


	8. Pictures and Lies

 

**He lied to him ...  
**  
**_He lied to them._**  
  
**Sitting on the bed in his room, Kuroko lost himself in the contemplation of a picture he had taken during one of the few relaxing afternoons with the Seirin team.**  
  
**In this picture, he could see a part of the team: it looked exasperated, facing a new pun of Izuki, while in a corner, Hyugà was trying to rest despite a furious Rikô, (for one knew what reason), and all that, under Kiyoshi's protective and gentle look, sitting nearby.**  
  
**And on the right of the picture, No. 2 made Kagami his target. The reason ? He held a ball in his hands.**  
  
**_Those memory made Kuroko began to tremble._**  
  
**It must have been at least an hour since his light was gone.**  
  
**_Since he had throw him away._**  
  
**A long one hour.**  
  
**Currently, Kuroko only wanted one thing: to rush to the tiger to explain everything to him.**

**_Tell him that he never wanted to tell him to leave._  
**  
**Tell him that if he could, it has been a long time since he'd put Akashi out of his house.**  
  
**Tell him, more than anything, that although appearances might be important, he was in love with him ...**  
  
**His fists clenched on the photo. He had never wanted that! He had never wanted to oust "Kagami-kun" from his life!**  
  
**He just did not have a choice ...**  
  
**_He still remembered exactly what Akashi had did to Midorima ..._**  
  
**The will of the "emperor" was not thwarted.**  
  
**Then, like any other entire generation of miracles would have did, he surrendered. He gave Akashi what he wanted.**  
  
**_His freedom._**

 

**The ghost player, rather unlikely to show his emotions, was the first surprised upon realizing he was crying.  
**  
**After all, he remained as a human, not really a ghost.**  
  
**_Human, and in love._**  
  
**He loved Seirin's team, all of them. But most of all, he loved Kagami!**  
  
**Kagami Taiga. The tiger, the ACE of Seirin.**  
  
**Their "ACE", HIS light.**  
  
**Their "Baka-gami", HIS partner.**  
  
**_HIS Kagami-kun._**  
  
**At least, in normal times, No.2 would have cheered him up by his presence ...**  
  
**But now he was gone.**  
  
**_Him too…_**  
  
**At that moment Kuroko felt more lonely than ever.**  
  
**_However, the voice that pulled him from his lethargy made him instantly regret not being alone ..._**  
  
**"Tetsuya? Are you ready yet? "**  
  
**_The cerulean haired teen looked back at Akashi, who was waiting for him in the doorway. While playing with a pair of scissors ..._**

 

**Trying to find a neutral expression, the ghost player ends up answering:  
** **\- Almost. I still have some business left ...**  
 **\- "Almost " ?**  
  
**Even before the little blue could answer, Akashi sent his scissors flying in his direction.**  
  
**Or rather, in the direction of the photo that Kuroko was holding ...**  
  
**_The sharp object pierced both sides of the paper, with the same ease as the hand of Midorima a little earlier ..._**  
  
**Kuroko looked up at his precious picture of Seirin's team falling to the ground and, as he picked it up, something froze his blood ...**  
  
**The place where Akashi's scissors had pierced, as cliché as the movie, was none other than the area of the photo where Kagami was.**  
  
**For Kuroko, who knew Akashi's precision well, it could not be a coincidence.**  
  
**It was a message.**

**_A threat._  
**  
**If he clung to the slightest hope that Seirin would save him, let alone Kagami on getting him out of this bad situation, he would lose everything.**

 

**Trying to keep his usual calm, the young smuggler picked up his picture and turned to ask the service maniac:  
** **\- Akashi * san *, why did you do that? The generation of miracles has been dissolved according to your orders so why ... Now ...**  
 **\- My motives are not like what you think, Tetsuya. I am the emperor. So just do what any subject should do: obey me without asking questions.**  
 **\- Explain to me at least why you worked so hard on me in front of Kagami? Especially since it's not me you want.**  
 **\- We had it believable. Otherwise, that stupid tiger would never let you go.**  
 **\- But you did not have to do it like that! Moreover, to humiliate myself in front of my partner by saying that we went out together was not essential!**  
 **\- Of course it is: if he thinks that the place is taken, Taiga will not try to intervene in our affairs.**  
 **\- Why would he care that "the place is taken"?**  
 **\- Because he's in love with you, Tetsuya. That much is obvious.**  
 **\- Stop telling me lies... Kagami * kun * ... Does not love me... Like this.**  
 **\- If that's what you think, then it is so much better. Since anyway, where we are going, you will not see him again.**  
 **\- You ... Will you let me at least say goodbye? To him and to Seirin's members?**  
 **\- No. But I will send them a letter in your name. I already wrote it. You just have to sign your name on the envelope.**  
 **\- What? You do not even know my teammates and ...**  
 **\- One, I do not need to know your teammates, because I am absolute, in case you have forgotten. And two, for this kind of letter, I did not need to go into details. A short letter will suffice.**  
 **\- I do not agree Akashi, they deserve a little more than ...**  
 **\- That's all they deserve and that's all they'll get Tetsuya. That's quite clear: the decision to integrate Seirin came back to you, but in the end, this team was only a band of pawns on my chessboard; it is time that they understand where their place is by indirectly serving my projects. Now hurry, tidy up your last things and join me downstairs. Do not embark on business related to Kagami or Seirin in general; I can quickly lose patience. And you know what would happen if that were the case, right?**  
  
**The ghost player nodded silently before following the "Emperor", leaving the room.**  
  
**Once the red left, the young ghost let out a resigned sigh: he did not need this new threat of Akashi.**  
  
**_He was not stupid._**  
  
**He understood the situation very well.**

 


	9. Frustration When You Hold us...

 

**He did not understand the situation.  
  
Or rather, he understood the situation quite well.  
  
** _**He understood it too well.** _ **  
  
He just could not admit it was the reality.  
  
The fact that he, Takao Kazunari, was in the house of Shintaro Midorima's family. The latter had taken him to his room and locked them up for a moment of intimacy with him.  
  
And now, the hawk was there: on the bed of his partner with him, above him. He literally drove him crazy, kissing him wherever his clothes did not cover him ...  
  
"S-Shin chan ..." he moaned in spite of himself, when the green attacked his neck, without the slightest restraint, with immense gentleness.  
  
It was a fortune.  
  
It was a torture.  
  
The young prodigy had never shown him any kind of tenderness or even kindness. And now, for no apparent reason, he was tearing off his mask and confessing to him? And now he ... took him home and ... kissed him?! Did he realize how unfair he was to him?  
  
He who had always wanted Midorima to notice him.  
  
He who had always wanted to make him proud or make him smile.  
  
He who had always wanted the green to love him.  
  
He who had always been thrown away.  
  
So why? Why was he not angry at this direct changing?! He had the right, though.  
  
** _**The answer, he knew it yet.** _ **  
  
« ** _It's Shin chan._ **»  
  
He could not. Whatever happened, he would not fight. Not against Midorima.**

 

**«** _Not against Shin chan._   **»  
  
His heart, his soul, had been contaminated by the existence of the miracle shooter since they started playing in the same team.  
  
**_**Therefore, the hawk boy could not find the strength to get rid of the emerald iris predator that overlooked him.**_

 

**"Takao ..." whispered Midorima to his ear to capture his full attention.**

**_What the brown man gave him immediately._  
  
Fixing the green haired teen, the hawk eyed boy noticed that the shooter seemed tense: as if he already regretted what he had done to him.  
  
From then on, an alarm bell was activated in the mind of the smallest one and with it, tons of questions arose...  
  
_Did Shin-chan really regretted kissing him?  
  
Shin chan did not want to go any further?  
  
And if, after reflection, Shin chan did not find him worthy in the end?  
  
And if…_  
  
"Takao! "  
  
The brunette jumped under this virulent call of the green and looked away: just at tone used, the hawk guessed that he was right and that Midorima was about to throw him, realizing that the brown did not deserve a prodigy like him ...  
  
The Haw Eye was preparing to receive the scathing sentence of green, but, to his surprise, it was nothing.  
  
_Or at least not what the hawk-eyed player expected ..._  
  
To his astonishment, Takao felt the long fingers of his teammate grasp his face very carefully, to force him to look at him.  
  
As soon as their eyes met, it was the coup of grace for the brunette who detected deep pain in the green eyes of his partner.  
  
Midorima was suffering.  
  
_His Shin-chan was sad._  
  
This fact discovered, and Takao felt anger rising in him.  
  
Not against Midorima.  
  
But, against himself.**

 

**For, no doubt, if his Shin Chan had that sad light in his eyes, it was surely him who had provoked it.  
  
He tried to get out of bed.  
  
_For after all, if he was the source of any pain for Midorima, it was better for him to leave now._  
  
But the green, seeing the brunette trying to straighten up, cut him off and stretched him (a little harder than he wanted to) on the bed, before speaking:  
\- Takao ... Stay ...  
\- It's not a good idea, Shin-chan. You are not yourself and I see that you already regretting, so let me go.  
  
_The grip became stronger on the black haired boy; he wondered why the green suddenly seemed so upset._  
  
But even before any question could cross Takao's lips, Midorima's voice rose in the room:  
\- Do not run away from me Takao. I could not stand it.  
\- But ...  
\- I thought everything already when I confessed to you. I would not have brought you here otherwise.  
\- So why…  
\- I want ... Takao, I would never force you to go further than what we have done if you do not want to, but ... I would like you to stay tonight.  
\- W-WHAT? But ... But Shin chan! If your parents come home and they ...  
\- My mother is a businesswoman. She is traveling to London until next week for work, as for my father ... He is so overloaded with his patients that he never goes home at night and prefers to sleep in hotels close to his job .  
\- So we'll be alone? I mean ... all night?  
\- Yes. So do you want to stay with me? I swear it will only be a story of one night and if you do not want it, I will not touch you.  
  
Takao felt lost: Shin chan wanted them ... to sleep together?  
  
It should have been the most beautiful day of his life yet, something in Takao's mind told him that there was an eel under rock; starting with the almost desperate behavior of Midorima to make him stay.  
  
This behavior was not his Shin Chan's.  
  
** **_It was not normal._**

 

**Seeing that the green was becoming paler with every second that passed while waiting for his answer, Takao decided to put an end to the calvary of his teammate by answering candidly:  
\- It's okay, Shin chan.  
\- It is true ?  
\- Yes. But tell me, I have a question ...  
\- Hold on. I have ... I have something to give you.  
  
The hawk eyed teen nodded and watched the shooter moved away from him and left the bed to fetch something from a drawer in his desk.  
  
When he came back to Takao, the green man had an envelope in his hand and handed it to him.  
  
Curious as he was, Takao wanted to open the envelope.  
  
But to his astonishment, his partner stopped him:  
\- Do not open it now.  
\- Why Shin chan?  
\- Because it's too early. I ask you not to open this before... about 3 days.  
\- 3 days ? Why ? What's in there? From the weigh, I think there is an object, in addition of a letter inside ...  
\- Exactly.  
\- So what is it? A lucky item for scorpions, in advance?  
  
"If you think so... Anyway, I forbid you from opening this envelope before 3 days, or I'll leave the basketball team," Midorima answered evasively while readjusting his glasses.  
  
He had the satisfaction of seeing Takao suspend any gesture to open the envelope, as if it would burn his fingers.  
  
Not that the idea of the young falcon hurting him pleased him, far from it, but he was glad to see that his bluff had worked.  
  
_After all, it was not yet time for Takao to discover the contents of this letter ..._  
  
The miracle shooter was suddenly drawn from his thoughts by feeling two arms embracing his chest.**

 

**"Shin chan ..."  
  
The green stared his emerald eyes in his teammate's blue-gray eyes to make him understand that he had his full attention:  
\- A problem, Takao?  
\- I was wondering ... If it's not because of me ... Why do you look so sad? It's your hand that worries you? If you tell me who is the guy who hurt you, I'll go smashing his face myself!  
\- Do not say that kind of thing Bakao ... It does not worth it.  
\- Of course, it's worth it, Shin chan! YOU worth it! For me, there is nothing more important than you! And whoever the bastard who dared to hurt your hand, I promise you that I'm going to ...  
  
_The brunette did not finish his venomous tirade on the stranger who had dared to hurt his Shin Chan, because the green posed one of his fingers bandaged on the lips of the little hawk to silence him ..._  
  
"Shhh, shut up, Takao. I do not want to think about that. Now ... I just want to think of you, "whispered the Miracle Shooter, hugging him.  
  
To punctuate this sentence, he kissed, (as he had done earlier) the brown man's neck, which he could not repress a small moan.  
  
"You're sensitive here ..." the green said in amused tone, as the red blush rose to Takao's cheeks.  
  
"You're a bad guy for exploiting my weak points, Shin-chan!" His partner replied, as if he were a kid.  
  
" You want me to stop ?" Asked the green. A real worry was detectable in his voice (although he tries to hide it).  
  
The smallest teen sigh: how could one be so smart and cultured, yet so blind and stupid?  
  
Catching up with his partner who was about to go away, the brunette said seriously: "if you stop there Shin-chan, I'll go home"**

**It was the authorization Midorima was waiting for.  
  
** **_Now that he had it, he was not going to go back._ **

 

**Then, guided by the impulses he had repressed for so long, he pushed his partner back onto the bed with a quick gesture (but nevertheless without being abrupt). He kissed him with more passion than the previous times, while undressing him.  
  
_The partner who, by the way, behaved the same way towards the miracle shooter ..._  
  
Soon, the two teenagers were almost naked: they had only their underwear left.  
  
The two teenagers looked at each other for a moment: each one contemplated the naked body of the other as well as the last obstacle of clothing which prevented them from discovering the whole body of their partner ...  
  
With a tacit agreement, the two young people began to slide the pieces of fabric against their skin to get rid of them as quickly as possible.  
  
The underwear of the green was also the first to waltz at the foot of the bed ...  
  
_Soon remained only that of the brown ..._  
  
" Need help ?" The shooter asked in a light joke voice to his point guard, which was too slow to undress.  
  
Undaunted, and even amused, it was Takao, more provocative than ever before Midorima, who replied, "You are not capable, Shin-chan ... You're too tsundere for that."  
  
"You should not challenge me, Takao ..." the taller replied, realizing his teammate wanted to tease him in a completely new way.  
  
The said "teammate" gave him a smile that could translate to "I'm waiting for you then, Shin-chan ... Prove to me that you're not afraid of the big bad hawk. "  
  
This was a fortunate invitation for the green: it did not take 3 seconds to get rid of the last garment of the brown.  
  
Now they were on an equal footing.  
  
_Or almost…_  
  
Midorima had often dreamed of what he would do to his partner in such a situation but there he remained frozen.  
  
His hawk was even more beautiful once undressed than anything he could have imagined.  
**  
**_He was just too perfect._**

 

**And a frustrated Midorima for months, in a bad mood because of a completely sadistic schizophrenic, and desperate by bad news is a potentially unstable Midorima.**

**That's why nothing could stop him when he rushed on Takao who was just as aroused as him, to finally be able to make him his own.  
  
At last ... That was what he believed, until he heard from the ground floor, a male voice rising: "Shintaro! I'm home! "**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> frustrating ...isnt it?


	10. The Importance of Answering the Message in Time...

 

**He had finally returned home.  
  
 _At their home._  
  
Yosen's dormitory had become truly his "second home" for Murasakibara once Himuro been assigned by the coach to live with him.  
  
 _So obviously, for the "monster" of Yosen, returning home with his senpai gave him the impression that he was not really "at home"._  
  
Because "at home", that was where his comfort zone was.  
  
And this comfort zone was Himuro Tatsuya.  
  
But Himuro was not here ...  
  
 _And as a result, Murasakibara no longer had a comfort zone to reassure him as to the latest events._  
  
And all this situations bothered him.  
  
Yosen's purple haired giant was not one to clutter the unanswered mind into question and as an unpleasant memory he had become accustomed to ignoring it.  
  
But this time he did not have the luxury.  
  
Indeed, the "kiss" he had stolen from his team-mate haunted him and Murasakibara could not help but worried sleeping on his bed, waiting for various questions to loop in his head:  
" _What if Muro-chin is really mad at me this time?_  "  
  
" _What if he is disgusted with me after what I did? To the point of not wanting to be my partner anymore? Or my mate in the field?_  "    
  
" _And if he decided to leave the team to join Seirin, Kagami because of what I did?_ "  
  
" _And if he left Japan? That he was going back to the States_?! "  
  
" No ! I do not want him to leave!" Yosen's defender suddenly staggered, straightening up abruptly, following the terror that had just been born in him of this hypothesis that had just crossed his mind.    
  
From what he knew, his teammate had gone to Kagami's house. But until proven otherwise, he still had to have his cell.**

  
  


**So without waiting for any second left,**   **Murasakibara grab his own phone (matching the color of his hair) and start writing a message to his older teammate:**    **  
  
"Muro-chin, are you at Kagami's house? You're not going to stay there all night, are you? "  
  
After three minutes of patience with no answer, the violet typed another message:  
  
"I'm sorry Muro-chin. I did not want you to be angry. Please go back to the dormitory. It's empty when you're not here ... "** 

_**He erased the last part of this message before sending it**_ **  
  
However, he did not get any a** n **swer for this new message.**    **  
  
He therefore used different method.  
  
"Muro-chin is going back to the dormitory. Otherwise I will not come to the practice tomorrow."  
  
After a moment of reflection, the violet said to himself that this last message would surely annoyed**  **his senpai even more, so he sent another message:**

**"Forget what I said ... I would come to the practice ... So do not be angry ok? I want to fix my mistakes. Muro chin, please, answer me "  
  
** _**Unsurprisingly, the purple received no response to this new message either.** _ **  
  
Turning off his phone, the purple haired teen slumped on the bed.**

  
  


**From where he was, by turning his head he could see a candy box on his bedside table.  
  
Without any effort, the teenager grabbed the confectionery pot with his big hand and out, not candy but a small cloth purse ...  
  
Carefully unfolding ** **the cords of the little bag, the giant of Yosen contemplated its content and could not help but**   **smiled sadly: he would have liked to give this object to his teammate in other circumstances ...**    **  
But the rule is the rule.  
  
** _ **Especially when this rule was established by the emperor ...**_ **  
  
The purple sighed and grabbed a scrap of paper on which he scribbled something then, he slipped his message into an envelope with the contents of the cloth purse.  
  
That done, he took his phone to call his partner and fell as expected, on the messenger of the latter.  
  
"All the better, it will make things easier ..." thought the teenager as he mentally prepared for what he was going to have to say.  
  
When the message of the answering machine was silenced, Murasakibara finally launched himself and it was from a completely dead voice that he announced:  
   
  
"Muro-chin, I would loved to be able to speak to you one last time orally but I do not have the time anymore. So I wanted you to know that you will not have to worry about anything that's going to happen ... Muro-chin, I'm going to make a mistake.  
  
You'll be mad at me maybe all your life for that but ...  
  
Anyway, I was happy with the time we shared together.  
  
You are ... you will always**  **be the best teammate I could dream of .**    **  
  
Sorry that it**   **must end like this.**    **  
  
Goodbye Muro-chin."  
  
   
On these last words he hung up.  
  
Then without another word he went to collect his things.**

  
  


**He knew that Himuro would not have the message in time to stop him from doing what he planned.  
  
 _That his senpai could not "save" him_  
  
But it was better that way.  
  
 _He had done this part of the way with "Muro-chin" and now, he should learn to do without him ..._  
  
He placed the envelope prominently on Tatsuya's bed and looked sadly at the room, telling himself that the brown man would never reprimand him for anything.  
  
Do not force him to come by train.  
  
Would not give him candy.  
  
And above all, the most terrible for the purple giant : that he would never see Muro-chin again.**

 


	11. Unmasked before dinner (part 1)

 

**Opening the door of the apartment, he had a strange impression ...  
  
 _It was like an unpleasant thrill ..._  
  
However, Himuro did not notice it  and put it on the account of a cold snap he had to take after training.    
  
So, abstracting from this little momentary discomfort, Yosen's brunette launched into a quick examination of his brother's flat.  
  
The least he could say about the apartment is that Kagami had to have good financial means ...    
  
But that's not what most marked Himuro.  
  
 _After all, he knew Seirin's tiger well enough to know that his father was  the head of a big, very successful business._  
  
No, what greatly disturbed Himuro was not so much the size and the rather modern and luxurious aspect of this apartment but rather its condition ...  
  
He was impeccable.  
  
** _And when someone knew Kagami Taiga like Himuro did, he would surely know that this kind of "miracle" was impossible._

**Taiga was a big mess, his lack of organization was the same size as his big heart and his impulsiveness.  
  
** _ **So that was saying a lot ...**_ **  
  
It was therefore normal to find it strange to find that**   **apartment as clean and tidy as if Kagami was employing servants.**

 

**"** _He would have taken a housekeeper?_ **" The brown man supposed.**

 

**He rejected this idea altogether: no. Kagami would never have used someone to manage his apartment in his place, it would have made him feel bad.  
  
"** _So why is it as clear as a crime scene bleached?_ **" Questioned the brunette inwardly.**

 

_**Decidedly, he found no explanation for this supernatural phenomenon.** _ **  
  
And then suddenly it hit him.  
  
What if Kagami shared his life with someone?  
  
** _**After all, even a crazy basketball player like his heart brother could fall in love.** _

 

**This would explain why the apartment was impeccable: when you live with a person, and even more so in a romantic relationship, you can not afford to keep your old bachelor's fads, like for example, letting things go around everywhere.**

 

**However, Himuro could not understand: if his brother did have someone in his life, why he could not find any picture of the happy girl ?  
  
"** _Maybe he's just trying to take control after all..._ **" the brunette finally guessed, before the vibrator of his phone tore him off of**   **his internal questioning.**

**  
Turning his attention to his phone, Yosen's student quickly saw who had contacted him.  
  
His hand twitched slightly when he saw that he had received 4 messages from Murasakibara.  
  
The black haired teen was more than tempted to read the messages, if only to hear from the purple giant.**

 

**However, the memory of the kiss stolen by his teammate for a simple candy made him bitter and he decided to put away his phone, purely and simply.  
  
** _ **He would look later.**_ **  
  
After all, Atsushi had to learn that there were limits to his rotten-spoiled child behavior.  
  
"** _Even if most of the time I find it adorable. You must know how to set limits to this big kid ... He must understand that I am not at his disposal at the slightest whim. Especially when this idiot plays with my feelings just because he's hungry! I'll call him back when the anger goes down ..._ **"Himuro promised himself. He was trying to relax after his rise in a bad mood, when he was interrupted again by his phone ...  
  
** _ **This time it was not a message but a direct call.**_ **  
  
Seeing the name of the contact, Himuro quickly turns off the phone.  
  
"** _That way, there is less risk that I will give in before he learned the lesson._ **"He said to himself, before going back to the inspection of Seirin's tiger's apartment.**    **  
  
After going around the place of life of his brother Himuro had to go to the evidence: Kagami really hid the identity of the girl he loved.  
  
"** _To believe that the chosen of his heart is a ghost ..._ **" thought the brown man.  
  
** _ **Then suddenly it was the click.**_ **  
  
"** _A ghost_ **"  
  
** _ **That was it !**_ **  
  
The second star player of Yosen would have wanted to slap himself for not understood that earlier: of course that Kagami was in love with a ghost! But not a girl, he was in love with Kuroko . TheSeirin's ghost player!**

 

**That explained a lot now, especially why Kagami had refused to give him Tetsuya No. 2 or why he had told the little puppy "we're going home" ...**

**  
**_**Yes, from that point of view, everything was becoming clear now.**_ **  
  
The real surprise for Himuro was first to know that his brother could be in love with something other than basketball.  
  
** _ **And then to know that he was in love with a boy.**_ **  
  
"** _And not just anyone ... an ex-member of the generation of miracles moreover ... To believe that Taiga and I are destined to follow identical paths ..._ **" he said, vaguely amused by the situation.  
  
"** _Anyway, Taiga and this ... Kuroko ... I really do not understand what he finds in him ... He does not have the talent of Atsushi,  totally ordinary, weak and without Kagami in the field I doubt he can be useful to his team ... No, I really do not understand. Anyway, I'm far from being objective: in my eyes, Atsushi beats any member of the generation of miracles and this, in all areas ... Still should he wants it ..._ **"Lamented the brown, while he was trying to understand the situation.**   

**He sighed and headed for the kitchen: he was going to cook a good meal so that Kagami could eat healthy on his return.  
  
After all, the Seirin tiger was a bit like Murasakibara: if they were allowed to do so, these two kids only fed on sweets and the other on fast foods...  
  
"Really... They are such a kid." Himuro murmured with a sweet smile as he began preparing the meal.**

 


	12. unmasked before dinner (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please if someone can explaine the way to insert one picture in my story, tell me

 

 

**Meanwhile, a silence of death reigned in the residence of Midorima.  
  
 _It must be said that the atmosphere was not good since the father of the miracle shooter had unknowingly interrupted his son who was about to make love with his teammate ..._  
  
To avoid being discovered by the prestigious doctor, the green and the hawk teens had dressed in haste and then the former vice captain of the generation of miracles had gone to welcome his father to explain that one of his classmates was there « to do revisions ».  
  
As if the father of the star shooter seemed to not believe the reason about the presence of another boy than his son in the family home, it was not long before he cordially inciting the green to ask the hawk to leave.  
  
Unable to go against his father's decision without looking suspicious, Midorima reluctantly accompanied his partner to the entrance of the house.  
  
"It's okay Shin chan, it's alright, ok ? we'll put it back next time ... now that things are clear, we have plenty of time."  
  
But what the hawk did not know was that he was wrong ...  
  
 _their time was already gone._  
  
This was the reason for which, at present, an icy and overwhelming silence extended between the father and the son.  
  
"Shintaro, "his father suddenly called out, breaking the oppressive silence between them.**

 

**The miracle shooter twisted his emerald irises into those of his father's whose eyes were the same color as his own, and asked in an icy voice to his father:  
\- Yes, father?  
\- You did not eat, Shintaro. Are you not glad that I'm coming home to dinner with you?  
\- The last time you did it was because one of your patients died during one of your operations on the operating table. So who was it this time? A 10-year-old child who suddenly reminded you that you had a son who would soon turned 17?  
\- Do not take this attitude to me Shintaro. You should be glad that I'm here to celebrate the latest events, your mother ...  
\- I should stop you there: whether you or Mother , both of you had always left me to myself. So if by chance, there was something to celebrate. and it's not the case, I am certain I won't celebrate it with you.  
\- So ... Who would you do it with? Your classmates? Your basketball team? Or...  
\- Stop that.  
\- Or with this young brown boy who came earlier.  
\- What are you ...  
\- Shintaro, I am a doctor and I am your father. Did you really think I would not see anything?  
\- ...  
\- What's his name ?  
\- Kazunari. Takao Kazunari.  
\- He's Korean, is not he?  
\- His mother is. He was raised according to the Japanese life style  since he was born here. But stop turning around the subject: what's with this sudden interest in Takao?  
\- I wanted to know more: I was curious to know that a stranger could become so close to you. To the point that you would invite him to our home without saying anything.  
\- You were not expected to come home.  
\- Until proven otherwise I am still at home, Shintaro.  
\- Given the short time you spent here, let me doubt it.  
\- You can think what you want about me Shintaro, but I can assure to maintain the honor of the family Midorima intact. Unlike your mother.  
\- Then settle this problem with her. That does not concern me.  
\- Of course it concerns you: you are the only son of the Midorima family, you must be "perfect".  
\- It is already the case: my physical and intellectual capacities are well above the average, I have never obtained the least note which is not the maximum note on whatever matter and ...  
\- But you love a guy.  
\- So what?! Leave Takao out of this!  
\- Unfortunately, I cant: you will work in medicine too and continue to maintain the honor of the Midorima family at the highest level. Such a future can not be compatible while loving men. You know that as well as I do, Shintaro.  
\- And what are you trying to tell me exactly ?!  
\- I think you know it very well: I want you to break this bond you are building with this boy. Definitely.  
\- You can not ask me that! Not with what will happen tomorrow and ...  
\- What will happen tomorrow is a golden opportunity Shintaro! An opportunity that does not show up twice in a lifetime. I, if at your age had I made such a proposal, would be sure that I ...  
\- But it's about MY life. Not yours! Who tells you that the prospect of what awaits me tomorrow will make me happy? For that's what I want for my future life? Well, do you want me to tell you? I started to love basketball and life in general after I joined Shutoku and started to know Takao!  
\- This is only a passage in life, Shintaro. Believe me, when you are "there," I'm sure you'll quickly forget him. Now if you will not eat anything, get in your room and prepare your things: I had the manager who will take care of you and he will pick you up at 5:00 am .  
\- What? But I thought nobody would come before 6:00 pm !  
\- I believe they are impatient for you to arrive ...  
\- Well, not me. I'm going to bed. Good night father.  
  
Midorima senior did not answer and watched as his son went back to his room with an attitude that was still cold.**

 

**On the side of the miracle Shooter, the rancor that was insinuated in him all this time was ready to explode: his father also wanted to separate him from Takao ?! It was unbearable to the green haired shooter.  
  
"As if having to do this comedy was not enough!" he grunted, throwing clothes into a suitcase when suddenly his phone rang.  
  
Guessing that at this time the only person who could reach him was Takao, the star shooter hastened to pick up:  
\- Hello.  
\- Shin channnnn!  
\- Bakao you just ruined my eardrums  
\- Sorry Shin chan, I was so happy that you pick up so fast! Usually you wait, hoping that I get tired.  
\- Yes, but as it never happens, I prefer to give in to avoid headache ...  
\- ...  
\- Takao?  
\- Say, Shin chan ... You ... What happened before your father arrived ... I ... Does that mean we're together for real? It was not for just "one night stand", right?  
\- ...  
\- Shin chan?  
\- Sorry Takao ... I cannot talk to you now. I have to fix something important.  
\- Oh I see...  
\- But do not worry, I only regret one thing about tonight, for my father had to come back at home.  
\- Really? Thank you Shin chan! I love you and ...  
\- I know. I shall leave now. Good night Kazunari.  
  
On these last words the green hung up a little abruptly and sighed.  
  
 _He would liked it to be able to respond as openly to his hawk, but he knew that it would have made the upcoming events even harder for both of them._  
  
Then, still so furious he finished packing his suitcase and threw in the trash his lucky object of the day: a key chain representing a carrot.  
  
**

**_After all, proof has it that lucky or not, this day was rotten for cancers._ **

 

**Sighing again, the former vice captain of the generation of miracles grabbed his cell phone and selected a very special contact that soon answered:  
\- Hello? Who is this ?  
\- Otsubō-san, it's me.  
\- Midorima? Do you know what time it is?  
\- I know but I have to talk to you about something that cannot wait.  
\- Well, I'll listen to you when it sounds so important.  
\- Thank you. So this is it...  
  
The green ended up announcing the news that fell like a scythe on the 3rd year, so much that he could not find anything to answer; His brain had almost been put in "off" mode following the new apocalyptic that Midorima had just announced.  
  
The last thing Otsubō understood was the voice of the ace of his team who told him not to talk to anyone before the end of tomorrow's training.  
  
After that, the communication was cut off by Midorima, who let himself fell exhausted, as if all the distress of the world was fall down on him.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> revew are alway welcoming (if someone read my story)


	13. Confession or Farewell? who care, if the message does not pass ?

 

**He had the impression that all the pain and fatigue of the world had fallen on him.  
  
 _But at least he understood the reason._  
  
Indeed, between his endless photo sessions for sports or fashion magazines, his duels against Aomine (when the latter agreed to play 1 against him in 1vs1) and his intensive training punctuated by a grumpy senpai (who had "lost strokes" easy) Kise Ryota, the former copycat of the Miracle Generation and a model at those lost hours, (which has became the centerpiece of Kaijo's team since he joined them) had something to feel exhausted and sore about.  
  
 _However, it was a good fatigue and he knew it._  
  
However, his state of muscle fatigue was not enough to help him sleep tonight because his mind was running at full speed.  
  
 _It must be said that it did not often happen to the blond to be invaded by contradictory feelings._  
  
Indeed, a part of the teenager was already looking forward to tomorrow night and try this new "experience" that was "proposed" by Akashi.  
  
 _While another part of him was filled with fear and guilt, the idea of what it would implied to Kaijo ..._  
  
He might say to himself that by following Akashi's instructions he would become stronger, more efficient, more worthy to duel with Aomine, but he could not help but let his thoughts bring him back to a certain brown, slightly-too-strict senpai ...  
  
"Kasamatsu Senpai ... what should I do?" The blond whispered, as if his captain Kaijo was with him in the room.  
  
 _Obviously, only the silence answered, for the greatest sadness of the young model._  
  
After all, he could not fool himself forever: to the great misfortune of the many young girls in flower for whom he was a living fantasy, Kise Ryota loved men.  
  
He had noticed it early enough.  
  
In college, to be more precise.  
  
At that time, he wanted to do his best to be a good player on the Miracle Generation Team.  
  
But his true goal, to become the best, was motivated only by one thing: jealousy.  
  
The jealousy he felt towards Kuroko.  
  
Or rather, the jealousy he felt towards the strong complicity that linked, at the time, the 6th ghost player and Aomine.  
  
It was at this time that Kise realized two things:  
  
1\. He loved boys and his heart seemed to set his sights on Aomine.  
  
2\. He was jealous and exclusive to the point of doing everything to grab the attention of the ace of his team.  
  
But over time, his love at first sight for Aomine seemed to have given way to a very strong rivalry for the blue-haired AS, so much admiration once ...  
  
And then, Kasamatsu appeared.**

 

**So certainly, the captain of Kaijo was far from being an apollo and even further from this idea if we compared it to Aomine.  
  
He scolded him a lot and sometimes gave a good kick to the buttocks to those who did not respect the elders or did stupid things during the training (Kise knew from experience), whereas it was enough for Aomine to appear on a terrain to inspire mistrust to everyone: adversaries and allies all together.  
  
 _This was probably part of the natural charisma of the generation of miracles._  
  
And that was surely why Kasamatsu surpassed Aomine.  
  
Kasamatsu did not care about the prestige or otherwise of an opponent or ally: in Kasamatsu's eyes, what was important was the willingness of the players on the ground and the efforts they were making.  
  
Aomine often said "the only one who can beat me its me"  
  
But Kasamatsu felt that basketball was a team sport and that it was useless to have a talented player, a prodigy in the team, if the so-called "prodigy" felt he was so much better than everyone, to the point that he would handle everything alone.  
  
 _And he had very quickly made it clear to Kise._  
  
Thanks to Kasamatsu, Kise had the real feeling of changing, and well.  
  
Little by little, in contact with Kaijo High School, he fell in love again with the real basketball.  
  
And little by little, he had finally fallen in love with his senpai ...  
  
Mechanically, the supermodel began to play with a small object he held in his hand and let out a loud sigh ...**

 

**"** _What should I do? If I stick to the rule, it is to Aomineicchi that I will have to give this ... But since he himself is already a member of the generation of miracles, it would only flatter even more his excessive ego. And then ... My heart tells me that if a person really deserves this, it is not Aomine but Kasamatsu senpai ... What is the right decision?_   **"He wondered inside, dangling the small object in the light of the lamp of his room.  
  
"Rahhh! Why do I still have to think so much about such an easy question?"The blond suddenly got angry. He grabbed his phone and dialed his captain's number.**

 

**After a few rings, Kaijo's copycat finally heard the familiar voice of his gruff senpai:  
\- Hello?  
\- Senpai!  
\- Kise? Baka! Do you know what time it is?! I have my life, you moron!  
\- I know, sorry senpai.  
\- You do not sound sorry at all, so I hope what you have to say is important, otherwise I hang up.  
\- No wait !  
\- So what is it?!  
\- Senpai I ... I ...  
\- Say things clearly Kise, or I'll come to your house and shake you like a apple tree!  
\- Well ... Senpai I wanted to tell you that ... I love a man!  
\- ...  
\- Senpai?  
\- ...  
\- You're still there?  
\- Huh? Uh yes, sorry it's just ... Unexpected ... Anyway! You did not call me just for that, I hope ?!  
\- No, of course. But before I continue, I wanted to know ... Does it bother you?  
\- What, so you like men? Seriously, I do not care. And then it's not like I did not notice it at all.  
\- You knew?  
\- How can I not know when you always throw yourself on the small Kuroko of Seirin, or how you always look at that bastard Aomine when he's around?  
\- I did not think it would be that obvious ...  
\- It is for people who pay attention to you ...  
\- Does that mean you care about me Senpai ?!  
\- What? Well ... Yes ... Like all members of our team. I am the captain of Kaijos after all, it is my duty to have an eye on you all.  
\- You are so nice, senpai! I will end up crying!  
\- Do not fool me and tell me the real reason for your call!  
\- ...  
\- Kise?  
\- ...  
\- Hey! Answer! Otherwise I warn you, I will hang up!  
\- Kasamatsu.  
  
** _This time, the Kaijo captain took the blond seriously when he heard his name spoken this way._

**It was as if something had changed in the copycat.  
  
As if it was not really him anymore.  
  
Or rather, a version of Kise Ryota, that Kasamatsu had never seen.  
  
 _And above all, a version of Kise Ryota that, oddly, he could not appreciate._  
  
"I'm listening to you Kise. Speak,"The brown man announced very seriously, thus making it clear to the youngest that he had his full attention.  
  
On the other side of the line, it is in his most assured voice that the blond replied:  
\- I would like you to go home tomorrow after the  school, senpai .  
\- Uh ... why?  
\- I have something important to give you. I'll pass it tomorrow after your classes. Ah, one last thing; I will not come to training tomorrow.  
\- Huh? But why ?!  
\- Goodbye. Good night, senpai.  
\- No, no! Answer me ! Kise!  
  
But Kaijo's captain soon realized he was screaming for nothing, when he heard the characteristic beep indicating that his interlocutor had hung up.  
  
 _Determined as he had to have a response from his favorite "victim", the brunette immediately called back the junior but the sneaky blond seemed to have cut off his phone completely._  
  
"If it's like that, tomorrow morning he will have a funny surprise coming out of his house! He will receive the worst punishment of his life for hanging up on me! I'm going to teach this kid what it would cost to not respect his elders!" The captain muttered, letting himself fall onto his bed before sinking into sleep.**

 


	14. Between Remorse and Regret ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone i'm back!

 

**Tiredness won over Himuro more an more.  
  
It had been a while since Taiga had gone now and the raven haired teen was beginning to wonder if he should have just insisted on accompanying him.**

**  
He even thought of calling him when suddenly the bell of the entrance buzzed in the apartment.**

**  
Hurrying, the Yosen went to open and fell, for his greatest relief, on his brother:  
\- Taiga! You could have told me that you would come back so late! I was really starting to worry!  
\- Sorry Tatsuya. It took longer than I expected because I am not the rightful owner of No. 2, so the vet made me a ruckus.  
\- I see ... How's the dog?  
\- The vet said he was keeping him for the night without really telling me why. He just said I can bring him back to his master tomorrow.  
\- Can you call Kuroko to tell him to go get No. 2 himself?  
\- No. It would not help.  
\- What do you mean, Taiga?  
\- ...  
\- You had a fight, did you?**

 

**Faced with the silence of his brother, the brunette tried to change the subject:  
\- You know what? I took advantage on you not being here to prepare a good meal. That's what waiting for us now, so are you coming?  
\- Did you cook for us? But, Tatsuya! You are my guest! It was up to me to take care of that!  
\- You were not in a position to handle that, Taiga. Besides, what a horrible brother I would have been if I had let my little brother take care of all the painful chores on his return, when I would have laundered in his sumptuous apartment?  
\- That's not the point. I wish you'd let me do it. But hey, what's done is done ...  
\- Well said. So let's go to the table, ne?  
  
** _Seirin's tiger merely nodded and followed Himuro into the dining room._

**  
Despite the quality of the meal carefully prepared by the brown, not a compliment came out of the mouth of the youngest of the two boys.**

**  
_It was really oppressive for so much silence ..._ **

**  
The least that could be said was that Himuro did not like to see the less-talkative tiger.**

 

**This is why, between the main course and the dessert, the big brother dropped the bomb:  
\- Taiga, we have to talk.  
\- ...  
\- Tell me why I saw you pick a fight on this guy at the alley? It's not like you to respond with violence to a simple provocation.  
\- ...  
\- Unless ... there is something else?  
\- ...  
\- Taiga?**

**  
After a few more minutes of silence, Seirin's tiger replied:  
\- He attacked No. 2.  
\- Huh? You mean ... you risked sending a guy to the hospital because of a dog, while you're scared? But what happens to you Taiga ?!  
\- It's not just an ordinary dog! No. 2 is special!  
\- Ah yes? Why, then ? Because he is Seirin's mascot? Or because it belongs to Kuroko?  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Do not play silly anymore, Taiga; you know what I mean: did you behave so unreasonably because of Kuroko? Because you are in love with him?  
\- Huh? Are you sick?! Kuroko is a guy like you and me!  
\- So what ? You like who you want, I will not judge you on that.  
\- Uh ... for real? Would it surprise you if I told you that you're right?  
\- I have no reason to be: remember that we were raised by Alex. So, nothing can surprise me anymore.**

**  
The black haired man stopped, noticed the relieved look on his brother's face and asked him:  
\- Taiga, why did you look so calm all of a sudden? Do not tell me ... that you feared my reaction?  
\- Well, that is...  
\- Taiga ... you're really desperate sometimes ... you know that? You are my little brother and I do not care if the person you love is a girl or a boy, as long as you feel content and happy with this person.  
\- So you do not mind? I do not disgust you?  
\- No. Do not worry and go away such stupidity on your head once and for all ok?  
\- You're right ... Thank you for calming me down, Tatsuya.  
\- That's normal, it's my role as big brother to refocus you when your little brain overheats for nothing.  
\- Hey!**

 

**Himuro gave a slight laugh in front of the falsely indignant air of his brother.**

 

_**He preferred it a lot like that.** _

**  
"Tatsuya. "  
  
The brown man turned his attention back to his brother-in-law who had just called on him:  
\- anny problem , Taiga?  
\- That's what I wanted to ask you.  
\- What do you mean ?  
\- Basically, if you came to my house it's not just to scold me, true? Something happened to you before you stumbled upon me? You did not look good when you found me ...  
\- Yes. I must admit that I was not morally at best ...  
\- Why? Something happened ?  
\- I got angry after Atsushi ...  
\- Who?  
\- Murasakibara.  
\- Ah, him!  
\- Yes.  
\- And so? Why are you fighting?**

**\- He kissed me.  
\- WHAT? !!!**

**  
Before the brown man could react, Seirin's tiger had already left the table and put on his coat.**

**  
"Taiga! Where are you going?"Himuro asked, slightly worried about the hostility he had felt coming from his younger brother.**

**  
"I'm going to find Murasakibara and stick my fist in his face!"Said Seirin's ace in a voice almost threatening.**

 

**Then, without adding anything, the red-haired American walked to the exit of the apartment, when he felt his brother hold him by the wrist.**

**  
Turning to brown, Kagami asked his elder:  
\- What do you want Tatsuya?  
\- Dont hurt Atsushi.  
\- But ...  
\- Listen Taiga, I know you do not like my teammate already. And I know that you try to protect me, in your own way, from anything that can hurt me physically, morally and psychologically. But I'm not porcelain: I just quarreled with Atsushi. And besides ... It was entirely my fault.  
\- Your fault? But what are you talking about ?!  
\- Well, let's say that I somehow "provoked" Atsushi ...  
\- What do you mean ?  
\- Well ... When we share as much time as I do with someone, we know that there are codes, rules and implicit limits to never cross. And today, I overwhelmed them all with anger and frustration.  
\- What frustration?  
\- ...  
\- Tatsuya?**

 

**Seeing that his "big brother" was slow to answer, Kagami looked with more attention at the brown, who seemed more than hesitant to answer him.**

**  
Then, finally, Himuro released the news which, certainly, would not fail to make the effect of a nuclear bomb in the brain of Kagami ...**

**  
"I love Atsushi. "**

**  
_There was one or two minutes of silence before the tiger finally reacted ..._ **

**  
"WHAT? !! But ... But, Tatsuya ... "began Seirin's ace, losing his temper at such reveal.**

**  
To calm him down, Himuro spoke again:  
\- I do not see what shocks you Taiga.  
\- You do not see it? This guy is a stupid giant who spends his time eating! And he does not even like basketball! You have nothing in common and you deserve better than ...  
\- Taiga.  
  
Seirin's tiger went silent when he saw the stern look of his brother's glare to him; he prepared himself so that the anger which he felt to dawn in his elder, fell on him.**

**  
_What was soon to happen ..._ **

**  
It was a particularly angry Himuro that Kagami was facing now.**

**  
_And it was pretty intimidating._ **

 

**Not decoloring, Himuro began to lecture the tiger:  
\- Taiga! I do not allow you to disrespect him! Atsushi is a beautiful person, in every sense of the word; you just have to get to know him a little to realize it.  
\- And realize what? He's an idiot !  
\- It's false, he's lazy, but he's brilliant intellectually.  
\- And the fact that it's nothing but a stomach on legs, you'll deny that too?  
\- No, of course. No one can deny that Atsushi is a big gluttony kid. But in a way, it makes it even more cute and endearing.  
\- Cute? Endearing? Are you sure we're talking about the same Murasakibara there?  
\- Absolutely. And one thing is certain, he is much more cute than your shadow.  
\- Huh? Take that right away! I forbid you to compare Kuroko to this bulimic purple muscle!  
\- And I forbid you to insult Atsushi!  
\- He deserves it after what he did to you!**

**  
This time, the brunette did not retaliate and just smiled: so that's why Kagami was so vehement about Murasakibara?**

**  
"** _Taiga and Atsushi are really similar to each other than what they imagine ..._ **" Himuro thought briefly before refocusing on the tiger:  
\- Taiga. Thank you.  
\- Huh? What are you thanking me for?  
\- To worry so much about me. But it's okay ... It's just ... That I regret to have burst out against Atsushi: he often acts like a kid and, although he is 16 years old like you, I think he does not know many things as far as love feelings and gestures that concerned ... So technically ... as his Senpai it was up to me to keep my cool. I have not ensured on that one **  **at all...**

 

_**Following these words there was an uncomfortable silence between the two Americans before Kagami decided to burst the abscess ...** _

**  
" Call him. "**

**  
It was not a request.**

**  
_It was not an order either._ **

**  
Kagami had simply spoken aloud what the heart of Himuro had implored since the argument with the purple giant.**

**  
Thinking that his "little brother" (1.90 meter after all) was probably right, Himuro seized his mobile phone in the hope of being able to join his partner but suddenly gave a swear word in English.**

**  
"A problem Tatsuya? The tiger asked, seeing the annoyed face of the brown man.  
" No battery." Explained Yosen's player in a strained voice that he was casting a murderous look at the poor little phone.**

**  
"Do you want me to lend you mine?" The red haired teen suggested.**

**  
His brother shook his head before explaining, "Atsushi has a special ring when I call from my phone. He did that with Yosen's members too. He will never answer if the number trying to reach him is unknown to him. "**

 

**Faced with these facts, Kagami proposed another solution:  
\- In this case, finish the meal and go to sleep. You'll put your phone on that night and you'll call it tomorrow as soon as it's operational again. I will lend you my charger.  
\- Thanks Taiga.  
\- You're welcome: I prefer to see you happy with a guy who insists that sad without the same individual.**

**  
"It's better to have remorse than regrets." The tiger suddenly added in a bitter voice that piqued the brown man's curiosity.**

**  
The latter wanted to know what his younger brother meant, but Seirin's ace merely gave him a phone charger before finishing his meal in silence.**

**  
The meal finished, the two rival brothers separated and went to bed.**

**  
The two ace, each in a room big enough for two, spent a good time turning around and co git before they finally got to sleep.**

 

**XXXXXXXXX**

 

**It was Himuro who woke up first: the alarm clock indicated 6:30**

**  
Contrary to what anyone would have expected from a model student, Brown's first move was not to catch business to get ready for his classes but to grab his now 100% loaded phone.**

**  
He had waited too long.**

**  
_The torture was to end now._ **

**  
He had to call Murasakibara.**

**  
He first began to read the messages that the giant of Yosen and felt a deep guilt: Atsushi had clumsily tried to be forgiven for his gesture and all that the American had found smarter to do was to the snub him!**

**  
As he prepared to call, Himuro realized that he had a voice message.**

**  
_He pressed the button to access his mail._ **

**  
But the message he discovered made him lose all these means when he heard the voice of his teammate pronounce words that froze him with dread:  
"Muro-chin, I would have liked to be able to speak to you one last time orally but I do not have the time anymore. So I wanted you to know that you will not have to blame you for anything that will happen ...  
Muro-chin, I'm going to make a mistake.  
You'll be mad at me maybe for all your life for that but ...  
Anyway, I am happy with the time we shared together.  
You are ... You will always been the best teammate I could dream of, senpai.  
Sorry that it must end like this.  
Goodbye Muro-chin. "**

**  
As soon as the message was over, the raven haired man had hastily put on his shoes and his pants and club top and rushed out of Kagami's house (without a word) to get to the top in the dormitory of Yosen.**

**  
_In his head, all the worst scenarios were already beginning to emerge, pushing him to forcefully increase the pace he was running._ **

**  
"** _Atsushi ... please do not make me worried like this! I'm coming, so do not do anything reckless!_ **" The American student internally begged hoping not to arrive too late.**

**  
But he should have known.**

**  
To know that, often, just the hope itself is not enough ...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope that you have enjoy this chapter.  
> dont hesitate to ask some question or put revew

**Author's Note:**

> here is the beginning sorry if it's court ... give me a chance to convince you with the chapter 1 here this one did not catch you


End file.
